Rivals Series: Lo que se dice en tumblr
by CornerStone1
Summary: Datos que la autora de la serie escribe en su tumblr acerca de la serie "rivals" con información extra que no se ven directamente en los fics de la serie, como: Momentos a futuro de la vida de Yuuri y Viktor como pareja, información extra de los caps, visión de los otros personajes y mas. Contiene SPOILERS de los fics de la serie "Rivals". TOP 10 FOTOS LIKEADAS VIKTOR
1. Informacion

**En el tumblr de Reiya san siempre hay información extra de los fics, cosas muy interesantes y aclaraciones importantes que no se ven en la serie como tal. Así que le pedí permiso a Reiya-san para traducirlos y aquí están. Tendremos información varia poco a poco :)**

 **Contiene spoilers de Until My feet and My heart Aches**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tumblr de Reiya: Kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com**

 **Pueden buscarla en AO3 como Reiya.**


	2. En defensa de Viktor Nikiforov

****Solo la traducción y adaptación al español me corresponde, los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo y Yamamoto sensei. La historia a Reiya-san :)****

 ** **Si no has leído el cap trece, te recomiendo no leer esto :)****

* * *

 **En defensa de Viktor Nikiforov (UMFB &MHA Capitulo 13)**

Ok, probablemente la mayoría de ustedes saben que tengo una regla de no hablar acerca de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Viktor en "Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches" porque el fic hermano a este aún está por salir, y realmente quiero evitar hacer spoilers de eso. Dicho eso, y luego de la reacción causada por el cap 13 (la cual amé por cierto, es lindo ver a las personas defender tan vocalmente a Yuuri para variar) He decidido que es necesario aclarar lo que Viktor estaba pensando en aquellos momentos tan cruciales y porque salto a aquellas conclusiones del modo en que lo hizo. Porque él realmente, genuinamente y honestamente, pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para Yuuri. No por él. Por _Yuuri_.

El primer instinto de Viktor cuando ve a Yuuri en la bodega no es acusatorio como muchas personas están diciendo, sino más bien protector. Incluso si no se da de ese modo inmediatamente.

Primero veamos las circunstancias. Yuuri desaparece temprano de la práctica y Viktor lo va a buscar. No puede encontrar a Yuuri por ningún lado en las áreas públicas, pero las cosas de Yuuri aún están allí así que obviamente no se ha marchado del estadio aún. Por lo que Viktor pregunta por su paradero y eventualmente alguien le señala la dirección de algún pasillo desierto en donde encuentra a Yuuri completamente solo, en una parte del estadio donde NO se supone que esté, y con píldoras a medio camino de su boca.

Si Yuuri hubiera estado tomando las pastillas en un lugar público no habría razón para sospechas. Diablos, si Yuuri hubiera estado tomando las pastillas en la parte privada para los patinadores o algo así, no hubiera habido ningún problema. Quiero decir, ellos acababan de tener una sesión llena de un muy atlético sexo la noche anterior, así que Viktor hubiera asumido que estaba tomando analgésicos, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero Yuuri no estaba en aquel lugar y se encontraba claramente escondiéndose para no ser descubierto, y aunque sabemos que Yuuri tenía una muy buena razón para ello, Viktor NO lo sabe. Así que la situación se torna innegablemente sospechosa y Viktor tiene una razón completamente legítima para pensar que no era algo tan inocente como parecía.

Además, como nota aparte, está el hecho de que Viktor es un atleta ruso y, viniendo del país al que le han sido arrebatadas la mayoría de medallas Olímpicas debido a violaciones por el uso de drogas ilegales y por bastante, es obvio que la idea del dopaje estaría mas presentemente en su mente que en la de Yuuri. También ha estado en el juego durante más tiempo, ya ha visto a otros atletas ser atrapados por dopaje por lo que debe saber lo fácil que es tirar una prometedora carrera a la basura por una decisión estúpida. Así que su primera reacción instintiva de "mierda, esto debe ser dopaje" no es porque no tenga fe en Yuuri o algo por el estilo, sino porque las circunstancias lucían muy sospechosas y ya tenía antecedentes que lo llevaron a la conclusión de que esas eran sustancias prohibidas.

Recuerden, esto literalmente estaba pasando dentro de la primera fracción de segundo. No lo estaba pensando cuando reaccionó por instinto y es mucho peor por que Yuuri estaba a punto de tomar las pastillas. Como, a medio camino de su boca. Así que Viktor entra en pánico porque su cabeza esta toda de "mierda, Yuuri está tomando unas misteriosas pastillas sin ninguna botella de prescripción y bajo circunstancias muy sospechosas. _No puedo dejar que eso pase"_ Así que lo primero que hace es tomar la mano de Yuuri y alejarla para que no se tome las pastillas y así, según lo que Viktor creía, no pudiera cometer un error que arruinara su carrera.

Viktor jaló la mano de Yuuri para alejarla de su boca porque estaba protegiendo a Yuuri de sí mismo. Sabe que Yuuri es una persona increíblemente determinada y que por mucho tiempo estuvo insanamente obsesionado con el oro. Y aunque a Yuuri pareció no afectarle el haber perdido el GPF, era la primera vez que pasaba ahora que estaba con Viktor, y ya que Yuuri a veces reaccionaba a las cosas en maneras que lo confundían, Viktor no puede confiar en lo que ve de primeras. Y que por lo él sabe, Yurui sí pudo haberse sentido mal por haber perdido y lo pudo haber escondido. Pero esa pérdida lo podía haber llevado a sentir desesperación y a tomar la mala decisión de usa drogas.

Viktor no está pensando "Yuuri se ha estado drogando por años sino de que otro modo podría derrotarme" o algo así. El está pensando "Yuuri está tomando una estúpida decisión nacida de la desesperación" ya que ha visto a otras personas hacerlo y siente que tiene la oportunidad de impedirlo antes que pase. Porque si Yuuri tomaba las píldoras y le hacían pruebas para drogas, sería expulsado de por vida y Viktor no podía dejar que eso le sucediera a Yuuri, así que trata de detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. En lo cual tiene éxito, pero esto causa un increíblemente negativo efecto en Yuuri. Lo cual es entendible.

Y todo esto pasa en los primeros segundos y la reacción meramente instintiva de Viktor. Yuuri ya no está por tomar las píldoras y el inminente peligro ha pasado, entonces Viktor suelta "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" porque su cerebro empieza a captar lo que estaba pasando y necesita una explicación.

Y Yuuri no le responde. Obviamente ya han visto el capítulo desde el POV de Yuuri, está en pánico, Viktor lo agarró y Yuuri le dijo que lo dejara, lo cual hace de inmediato porque su agarre fue algo que le salió por instinto para alejar las patillas de Yuuri, así que tan pronto como este le dice a Viktor que lo deje, el ruso se retira. Pero después que Yuuri no habla o trata de probar su inocencia, sino que simplemente retrocede luciendo completamente lleno de pánico, y para los que sabemos lo que está pasando en la cabeza de Yuuri notamos claramente que está teniendo un ataque de pánico y que en general se siente muy mal y no en estado de hablar racionalmente con Viktor ( : Recuerden que las pastillas solo eran para los PEORES momentos. Piensen en todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza ese día, piense en que tan mal estaba para tener que tomarlas, ahora piensen en como de mal debe estar ahora que ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar racionalmente o hablar. Su último ataque de pánico serio y sin medicación terminó en un caso de hiperventilación, y este ataque de pánico ya estaba empezando antes de que Viktor llegara. Por eso las pastillas.) Pero Viktor no tiene idea de nada de eso y la reacción de Yuuri solo le confirma lo que tanto temía. Porque en su cabeza, si estuviera equivocado, Yuuri se lo diría directamente, pero Yuuri no lo estaba negando y solo parecía empezar a tener un ataque de pánico que podría ser fácilmente tomado como la reacción que se tiene al ser descubierto.

Así que eso prácticamente solidifica los pensamientos de Viktor acerca de que esto no es un simple e inocente malentendido así que su próximo instinto es, de nuevo, el de proteger. Tiene que detener a Yuuri de intentar drogarse y convencerlo de que no lo necesita porque Yuuri es un patinador brillante. Viktor sabe que Yuuri puede vencerlo limpiamente. Y repito, el no cree que la única razón por la que Yuuri ha ganado es porque ha estado haciendo trampa. El punto fuerte de Yuuri es su puntaje por presentación y no hay forma de falsear eso, el simplemente es increíblemente talentoso. Pero la debilidad de Yuuri siempre había sido su puntaje técnico, aún tenía únicamente dos quads en su repertorio, pero lo compensaba con pasar una gran cantidad de saltos la segunda parte de su presentación para así ganar puntos extra, lo cual requiere mucho aguante. Así que es completamente razonable que Viktor crea que Yuuri había tomado aquella desesperada decisión para no perder y tener una mejora que Viktor sabía que no necesitaba ya que Yuuri podía vencerlo solo con su talento.

 _No tienes que hacer esto. Dios Yuuri, ¿Por qué harías algo así?_ **Te lo juro, no necesitas eso para ganar**. _Yuuri..._

Este es Viktor tratando desesperadamente de convencer a Yuuri de lo que él sabe, que Yuuri es un patinador fenomenal que no necesita drogas para ganar, quien puede derrotar a Viktor por sus propios mediqs, y que está cometiendo un catastrófico error al tomar o intentar tomar sustancias prohíbas por la desesperación de no perder. La meta principal de Viktor es proteger a Yuuri de sí mismo porque Viktor lo ama demasiado como para dejar que arruine su vida por algo tan estúpido y que se puede evitar con facilidad.

Y aquí esta lo más importante. Viktor _nunca tuvo la intención de reportar a Yuuri con la ISU_. Nunca. Nunca se le cruzo por la mente. Estaba completamente dispuesto a quedarse callado para proteger la carrera de Yuuri y su reputación y convencer a Yuuri de no drogarse por sus propios medios de modo que Yuuri no tuviera que enfrentar las consecuencias. Y Esto es ENORMEMNTE IMPORTANTE porque si Yuuri realmente se hubiera estado drogando y eventualmente se descubría que no solo eso pasaba sino que Viktor lo sabía y nunca había dicho nada sobre ello, esto destruirá sus carreras para siempre. Pero Viktor estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello porque estaba convencido de que aun si Yuuri se estaba drogando, era solo una estúpida decisión y que Yuuri era mucho mejor que eso. Además creía poder persuadir a Yuuri sin que nadie se enterara de ello y así Yuuri no tuviera que ser suspendido permanentemente.

Así que, si todo se hubiera mantenido entre ellos, habría una gran posibilidad de que pudieran aclarar las cosas, de ver que no había roto ninguna regla y que solo era un estúpido mal entendido. Viktor se pudo haber disculpado por haber llegado a esa errónea conclusión y Yuuri pudo haber visto su lado de la historia y entender por qué Viktor había reaccionado como lo hizo. No porque no confiara en Yuuri, sino por una multitud de otras razones que esencialmente terminarían en "Te amo demasiado como para observarte destruir tu vida, incluso si eso significa arriesgar mi carrera con tal de impedirlo"

Pero entonces Yakov entra.

Ahora, no voy a profundizar demasiado en lo que Yakov estaba pensando o sintiendo porque este post es acerca de Viktor y ese tema será mejor explorado en el fic hermano de todas maneras. Solo diré que Yakov pensaba que realmente estaba protegiendo a Viktor y que hacía lo correcto (y una vez que se enteró que estaba equivocado, se disculpó públicamente).

Así que, Yavok se aparece y amenaza con reportar a Yuuri y el primer instinto de Viktor es decirle que se detenga y ponerse entre Yakov y Yuuri en un gesto físicamente protector. Él no iba a reportar a Yuuri y necesitaba detener a Yakov antes de que lo hiciera y destruyera la vida de Yuuri con ello, aun si Yuuri realmente estaba rompiendo las reglas.

Y entonces Yuuri sale corriendo y para Yakov esa era toda la admisión de culpa que necesita. Porque seguramente si fuera completamente inocente, Yuuri simplemente lo hubiera dicho y se hubiera quedado para defenderse ¿verdad? Obviamente, como lectores sabemos que Yuuri estaba literalmente en medio de un ataque de pánico/Corazón roto/traición, y Yakov le había dicho cosas muy feas y cuyo contexto no pudo entender por completo, así que su primera reacción (en el estado que se encontraba) fue salir corriendo del lugar. Pero ni Yavok ni Viktor saben acerca de la ansiedad de Yuuri, todo lo que sabían era que alguien que había sido acusado de dopaje no había protestado y había salido corriendo.

Así que Viktor sale corriendo detrás de Yuuri para tratar de arreglar la situación y al hacerlo pierde la oportunidad de impedir que Yakov reportara a Yuuri así que entró en pánico. Además estaba absolutamente furioso con Yakov por reportar a Yuuri aun si reportar un crimen potencial tan serio como el que creían que Yuuri había cometido en realidad había sido lo correcto. Así que empieza a llamar y a buscar frenéticamente a Yuuri, pero para entonces él ya estaba con Celestino y Viktor no pudo llegar a él.

Y luego todo se va a la mierda cuando un maldito empleado de bajo rango de la ISU, quien había estado metido en el caso, había decidido sacar un poco de dinero al informarle a la prensa del dopaje y luego de los resultados y la medicina que Yuuri tomaba para la ansiedad. (No fue Yakov ni nadie del equipo de Viktor, porque aunque si genuinamente sospechas que alguien se está dopando lo correcto es reportarlo a la ISU, lo cual hace Yakov, sería terriblemente poco profesional hacerlo público, especialmente cuando no había pruebas). Debía haber sido una investigación privada interna y una vez que fuera probado que Yuuri era completamente inocente, la situación debió acabar allí. Y la situación era todavía bastante salvable, aunque en ese momento tanto Viktor como Yakov hubieran tenido que dar algunas bastante serias disculpas, aun si ambos pensaron que estaban haciendo lo correcto y aun si Viktor creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor en bien de Yuuri.

Pero luego la historia llega a medios amarillistas a quienes no les importa verificar lo hechos y los distribuyen en las redes sociales donde a las personas no les interesa verificar fuentes, así que repentinamente todo el asunto entra en modo de "control de daño". La ISU hace declaraciones para proteger la reputación de Yuuri al confirmar que todo era legal, mientras que Viktor aún estaba tratando frenéticamente de llegar a Yuuri pero su número ya había sido bloqueado para este momento. Así que lo próximo que hace es pedir una conferencia de prensa para que las cosas quedaran completamente claras, que Yuuri era completamente inocente y que toda la culpa caía sobre él (y sobre Yakov, pero a las personas no les importan los entrenadores, Viktor era la cara de su equipo y del escándalo, así que tenía que ser él quien se disculpara inicialmente aun si no había tenido parte en reportar a Yuuri o en que la información se filtrara a la prensa). Así que trató de controlar el daño lo más que pudo, tomando un golpe masivo sobre su propia reputación para restaurar la de Yuuri, y ahora se encontraba totalmente jodido "mierda mierda mierda, la cagué, la cagué por completo". En un estado de pánico total, porque aunque había sido completamente sin intención, el había sido el catalizador para que la información confidencial de Yuuri se filtrara a la prensa.

Para este punto, literalmente no le importan un una mierda las medallas o el patinaje, su pensamiento principal es " _llegar a Yuuri"_ porque necesitaba disculparse y tratar de arreglar todo. Pero no puede encontrar a Yuuri y blah blah varias cosas pasan, termina siendo forzado a patinar y trata de hacer la rutina lo más rápido que le era físicamente posible para salir del hielo y encontrar a Yuuri.

Y entonces ve a Yuuri. Y ya saben lo que pasa luego.

Y ahora Viktor no solo sabe que había estado envuelto en la filtración de la información que había llevado a Yuuri a dar su peor presentación en la más grande competencia de la temporada en su tierra natal y enfrente de todos sus fans, sino que Yuuri no quería verlo ni hablar con él (lo cual es completamente justificable ya que Yuuri necesita espacio y tiempo después de lo que acaba de pasarle). Así que Viktor sabe que lo ha arruinado por completo y ahora no tiene oportunidad de disculparse o de enmendarlo.

Y las secuelas que se ven de esto en su POV ...no son bonitas.

Así que sí, con suerte este palabrerío mucho-mas-largo-de-lo-que-se-suponía-que-fuera, aclaró el por qué Viktor actuó como lo hizo, y demostrara que fue tan víctima de las circunstancias como Yuuri. Cometió un terrible error, pero todos lo han hecho en algún punto dentro de este fic. Todos son personas imperfectas intentando hacer lo que consideran que es correcto, destrozando todo a su paso muchas veces.

* * *

 **N.T. Yo estaba destrozada antes de que Reiya-san escribiera esto. Y la verdad me ayudó mucho. El fandom anglo del fic se volvió completamente loco después de este cap. Gente que le lanzaba mierda a Yuuri o a Viktor, habían debates en la sección de comentarios de AO3 XD**  
 **Fue doloroso porque a mí me dolía el corazón por ambos, el cap pasado Viktor no más se había enterado que la persona que él amaba lo odiaba por su propia culpa y ahora esto...**

 **No, a mi mató. Por eso este post alivio un poco mi dolor :'D**


	3. Linea de Tiempo Oficial UMFB

**Linea de tiempo que los fans le pidieron a Reiya-san  
** ** **Toda esta informacion esta en su tumblr: Kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com en la seccion de "useful links".****

* * *

Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

 **Linea de tiempo oficial**

 _Inicio del Capítulo 1_

 **Primer año –**

Yuuri - 10 años

Viktor – 13 años

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri ve patinar a Viktor por primera vez durante su debut como Junior en el JGPF.

· Viktor cumple 14 el 25 de ese mes justo después del JGPF

 **Segundo año –**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 11 y le dan de regalo a Vicchan y los boletos para el JGPF del año siguiente.

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Viktor cumple 15

 **3er año**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 12

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· JGPF. Yuuri observa a Viktor patinar cuando rompe record mundial del Junior Grand y se encuentra con él por primera vez. La rivalidad comienza

· Viktor cumple 16 unas semanas después del JGPF

 _Fin del capítulo 1_

 _Inicio del capítulo 2_

 **Cuarto año –**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 13

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Viktor gana la medalla de plata durante su debut en el GPF

· Viktor cumple 17

 _Fin del capítulo 2_

 _Inicio del capítulo 3_

 **Quinto año**

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Viktor gana el oro en el Campeonato Mundial.

 ** _Agosto - Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri compite en su primer Serie del Junior Grand Prix en el Trophee de France y la Rostelecom Cup

· Yuuri cumple 14

 ** _Deciembre:_**

· Yuuri en su primer JGPF en donde falla en su SP debido a los nervios.

· Viktor ve a Yuuri llorando solo en una habitación desierta pero no se le acerca.

· Yuuri observa a Viktor patinar como motivación, lo hace mejor durante su FS y queda en cuarto lujar al final.

· Viktor cumple 18 después del GPF

 **Sexto año –**

 **Marzo:**

· Yuuri gana el bronce en el Campeonato Mundial Junior

· Viktor gana el oro en el Campeonato Mundial

· Viktor ve a Yuuri caminando en el pasillo, pero Yuuri no se detiene a hablar con él.

 _Fin del Capítulo 3_

 _Incido del capítulo 4_

 **Continuación del sexto año –**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 15

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri intenta realizar un quad loop pero falla y gana el bronce en el JGPF

· Viktor cumple 19 luego del GPF

 **Séptimo año**

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Yuuri patina con el tema de "victoria" y gana el oro en el Campeonato Mundial Junior.

· Yuuri conoce a Celestino y a Phichit

· Yuuri se encuentra con Viktor en un baño y su conversación no va bien.

· Yuuri se muda a Detroit

 _Fin del Capítulo 4_

 _Inicio del capítulo 5_

 **Cont. del séptimo año**

 ** _Abril – Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri le cuenta Phichit acerca de Viktor

· Yuuri cumple 16

· Yuuri compite en su primer Grand Prix Series

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri compite en su primer GPF

· Yuuri tiene un ataque de pánico entre el SP y el FS

· Yuuri queda quinto en el GPF

· Viktor cumple 20 después del GPF

 **Octavo Año**

 ** _Febrero:_**

· Viktor gana el oro en las Olimpiadas.

· Yuuri empieza a tomar terapia para su ansiedad.

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Yuuri gana el bronce en el Campeonato Mundial, Viktor gana el oro y Chris la plata.

· Yuuri es atrapado en cámara mientras miraba a Viktor muy enojado.

 _Fin del Capítulo 5_

 _Salto de tiempo entre los capítulos 5 y 6_

 **Continuación del año 8**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 17

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri gana el bronce en el GPF

· Viktor cumple 21 luego del GPF

 **Noveno año**

 ** _Febrero_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en el 4 continentes.

 ** _Marzo_**

· Yuuri gana la plata en el CM, Viktor gana el oro.

 _Fin del salto de tiempo._

 _Inicio del capítulo 6_

 **Cont. del noveno año.**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 18

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri gana la plata en el GPF, Viktor gana el oro.

· Viktor cumple 22 luego del GPF

 **Décimo año –**

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Phichit gana el bronce en el CM Junior

· Yuuri atrapa a Viktor observándolos a él y a Phichit antes de su SP en el CM

· El SP de Yuuri tiene una puntación más alta que el de Viktor

· Luego, el puntaje combinado de Viktor vence al de Yuuri por un punto.

· Yuuri tiene su primer sueño acerca de Viktor

 _Fin del Capítulo 6_

 _Inicio del capítulo 7_

 **Cont. Décimo año**

 **Agosto-Noviembre:**

· Phichit hace su senior Debut

· Yuuri gana el oro en el Skate America

· Viktor sufre de una lesión en la pierna durante un fallido quad luzt en el Skate Canada lo cual le impidió patinar por el resto de la temporada.

· Yuuri gana en la Rostelecom cup y patina una de las viejas rutinas de Viktor e una pista de hielo desierta en Rusia(O Mio Bambino Caro). Viktor lo observaba sin ser notado.

· Yuuri cumple 19

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en el GPF

· Viktor cumple 23

 **Décimo primer año.**

 ** _Febrero:_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en el 4C

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en el CM

 _Fin del Capítulo 7_

 _Inicio del capítulo 8_

 **Cont. Décimo primer año.**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 20

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· GPF. El SP de Viktor supera al de Yuuri

· Yuuri cambia los componentes de salto de su FS para tratar de subir su puntaje técnico, pasando todos los saltos a la segunda mitad, añadiendo un quad extra e intentando hacer un quad flip el cual nunca había clavado en competencia. Falla en clavar el quad flip en su FS.

· Viktor patina y Yuuri abandona la arena, sabiendo quien había ganado

· Yuuri gana plata, Viktor el oro

· Yuuri cae en depresión luego de su derrota pero es motivado por Celestino

· Viktor cumple 24

 **Décimo segundo año.**

 ** _Febrero:_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en las olimpiadas, Viktor gana la plata y Chris gana bronce.

· Yuuri habla con Viktor en el podio

· Viktor no se aparece inmediatamente a la afterparty y Yuuri se emborracha por completo y olvida esa noche.

 ** _Marzo_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en el CM y Viktor la plata.

· Yuuri y Viktor bailan juntos en el banquete

· Yuuri y tienen sexo por primera vez

· Yuuri intenta escabullirse fuera de la habitación de hotel de Viktor pero se choca con el ruso, quien le traía una bebida, antes de poder hacerlo. Se apartan.

 _Fin del Capítulo 8_

 _Inicio del Capítulo 9_

 **Cont. Décimo segundo año.**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 21

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· GPF. Viktor le desea buena suerte a Yuuri antes de su programa libre.

· Viktor gana el oro y Yuuri la plata

· Yuuri felicita a Viktor por su victoria.

· Yuuri casi acepta el hecho de perder, pero todo se arruina cuando ve los comentarios en una red social.

· Yuuri y Viktor tienen sexo por segunda vez pero Yuuri no se queda a pasar la noche.

· Viktor cumple 25 luego del GPF

 **Décimo tercer año.**

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Yuuri queda primero en el SP del CM

· Yuuri se lesiona durante el calentamiento para el FS en un choque con Viktor

· Yuuri insiste en patinar, pero queda sexto debido a su lesión.

· Viktor lo invita a cenar como disculpa.

· Yuuri llama a Viktor por su nombre, de forma directa, por primera vez.

 _Fin del capítulo 9_

 _Capítulo 10_

 **Cont. Décimo tercer año –**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Yuuri cumple 22

 ** _Diciembre:_**

· Yuuri gana el oro en el GPF y Viktor la de plata

· Yuuri y Viktor hablan en el banquete y lujo tienen sexo por tercera vez.

· Yuuri le cuenta a Phichit acerca de Viktor

· Viktor cumple 26 luego del GPF

 **Décimo cuarto año –**

 ** _Marzo:_**

· Yuuri y Viktor se desean suerte antes del CM vía texto

· Yuuri queda tercero en su SP detrás de Viktor y Chris

· Chris le cuenta a Yuuri lo que sucedió luego de que se emborrachara por completo en las Olimpiadas.

· Yuuri escuchar a Chris y Viktor ablando, pero no entiende el contexto de la conversación.

· Yuuri gana el oro, Viktor gana la de plata

· Viktor invita a Yuuri a su habitación de hotel y Yuuri acepta. Duermen juntos por cuarta vez y Yuuri se queda a pasar la noche.

· Yuuri se despierta a medias al escuchar como Viktor cantaba y trazaba figuras en su espalda

 _Fin del capítulo 10_

 _Inicio del capítulo 11_

 **Continuación del Décimo cuarto año.**

 ** _Noviembre:_**

· Viktor califica para el GPF. Yuuri va para su primer evento en la Rostelecom Cup y llega a Rusia pronto.

· Su avión se retrasa, con su habitación de hotel y equipaje perdidos, Yuuri se vio forzado a quedarse con Viktor.

· Yuuri conoce a Makkachin y se llevan bien al instante

· Yuuri y Viktor comparten la cama pero no tienen sexo.

· Yuuri tiene problemas para perfeccionar su SP

· Yuuri saca a Makkachin a dar una caminata y cena con Viktor

· Al día siguiente Yuuri prepara la cena para Viktor en forma de agradecimiento. Llama a Japón y habla con Mari para para pedirle que mantenga a Vicchan con su correa e impedir que se choque con algún auto. Viktor y Yuuri pasan la noche juntos con Viktor actuando como traductor mientras miran la TV de modo que Yuuri pudiera entender.

· Yuuri, Viktor y Makkachin van a pasear por Moscú y Viktor le toma una foto a Yuuri.

· Viktor deja Yuuri tome prestado uno de sus viejos trajes y Yuuri el traje de Eros con el que recuerda haber visto patinar a Viktor en persona por primera vez.

· Yuuri se da cuenta de que tal vez estaba equivocado acerca del tipo de persona que Viktor era ahora

· Yuuri seduce Viktor con la rutina de "Eros" y se acuestan por quinta vez. Yuuri se queda a pasar la noche.

· Yuuri gana el oro en la Rostelecom Cup al dio siguiente

· Yuuri cumple 23 unas semanas despues de dejar Rusia

 _Fin del Capítulo 11_

 _Inicio del Capítulo 12_

 **Cont. Décimo cuarto año-**

 **Diciembre:**

· Yuuri y Viktor se encuentran junto con un par de otros patinadores en el GPF para cenar

· Viktor vence a Yuuri en el SP al día siguiente.

· Viktor y Yuuri duermen juntos esa noche y Viktor descubre que Yuuri no ha tenido sexo con nadie más que él.

· Viktor gana la competencia al día siguiente y Yuuri se da cuenta de que ya no le afecta como antes.

· Yuuri escucha a unas patinadoras que hablaban del pronto retiro de Viktor.

· Yuuri y Viktor duermen juntos otra vez y Yuuri finalmente revela porque solía odiar tanto a Viktor.

·El GPF termina y Viktor cumple 27 unas semanas después.

 **Décimo quinto año.**

 **Enero:**

 **·** Yuuri vuela para ver a Viktor patinar en el Campeonato Europeo y se pone celoso cuando alguien amas coquetea con el ruso.

· Yuuri conoce a Yuri por primera vez y este le da un ultimátum

· Yuuri se da cuenta que está enamorado de Viktor

 _Fin del Capítulo 12_

 _Inicio del capítulo 13_

 **Cont. Décimo quinto año.**

 **Enero:**

 **·** Yuuri le confiesa todo a Phichit y decide decirle sus sentimientos a Viktor

 **Marzo:**

 **·** Yuuri y Viktor patinan en el CM

 **·** Yuuri casi se confiesa a Viktor pero es retenido por la reacción pública y sus propios miedos. Durmieron juntos la noche entre el programa corto y el libre.

 **·** Viktor atrapa a Yuuri tomando su medicina para la ansiedad la mañana del FS y lo confunde con d0paje. Yakov los encuentra y jura decirle a la ISU que Yuuri hacía trampa para que lo expulsen de por vida. Viktor trata de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde y Yuuri sale huyendo.

 **·** Yuuri es sometido a pruebas para asegurar que no se encontraba tomando ningún tipo de droga para mejorar su desarrollo y la noticia de la acusación y la medicina se filtra a la prensa, aunque no por parte de Viktor o Yuuri. Esto hace todo mucho más complicado.

 **·** Tanto Yuuri como Viktor realizan una terrible presentación en el programa libre debido a que se encontraban devastados emocionalmente y ninguno de ellos ganó medallas.

 **·** Yuuri deja el estadio antes que Viktor pudiera alcanzarlo y regresa a Hasetsu por primera vez en 8 años.

 _Fin del Capítulo 13_

 _Inicio del capítulo 14_

 **Cont. Décimo quinto año**

 **Marzo - Julio:**

 **·** Yuuri regresa a su hogar en Hasetsu inseguro de si debía continuar patinando o retirarse.

 **·** Yuuri tiene varias conversaciones importantes acerca del patinaje, Viktor y su futuro, con varias personas.

Yuuri regresar a Detroit para patinar.

 **Julio - Noviembre:**

 **·** Yuuri entrena en Detroit para preparase para a la próxima temporada.

 **·** Yuuri finalmente quita el poster de Viktor

 **·** Yuuri compite en el Grand Prix Series en la Copa de China con Phichit y en la Rostelecom Cup con Yurio

 **·** Yuuri cumple 24

 **Diciembre:**

 **·** Yuuri compite en el GPF en Barcelona y decide intentarlo otra vez con Viktor.

 **·** Viktor patina "Stay Close To Me" y Yuuri finalmente se da cuenta del significado tras sus programas y que eran dirigidos hacia él.

 **·** Yuuri patina "Yuri on Ice" como respuesta y declara su amor por Viktor ante el mundo, rompiendo el record mundial del FS en el proceso.

 **·** Viktor y Yuuri se besan en vivo en TV

 **·** Mutuamente se ponen de acuerdo para hablar y comenzar una relación juntos.

 _Fin del Capítulo 14_

Fin de la parte 1 de la Serie Rivales.


	4. Musica de Acuerdo a los Capitulos

**Si aún no han escuchado la música del fic, les dejo aquí una lista junto con el capítulo donde aparece para que se les haga más fácil buscar. Reiya-san tiene un gusto musical exquisito así que les recomiendo cada canción :)**  
 **A demás son muy importantes para la trama, por supuesto  
Toda esta informacion esta en su tumblr: Kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com en la seccion de "useful links".  
**

* * *

 **Musica de lo programas en umfb &mha**

 **Capítulo 1 - Temporada 1 – años 3/4**

Viktor SP – "Winter Music Instrumental January" por Derek & Brandon Fiechter

Viktor FS - O Mio Babbino Caro – Cantado por Renee Fleming

 **Capítulo 2 – Temporada 2 – Años 4/5**

Viktor SP - Francis "Cœur de Pirate"

 **Capítulo 3 - Temporada 3 – Años 5/6**

Yuuri SP – "Nocturne" Secret Garden (norway 1995 Eurovisions songs)

Yuuri FS – "River Flows In You" de Yiruma

Viktor SP – "Waltz of Love" de Eugen Doga

 **Capítulo 4 - Temporada 4 – Años 6/7**

Yuuri FS – "Hell Hath No Such Fury" de David Chappell

 **Capítulo 5 - Temporada 5 – Años 7/8**

Yuuri FS – "Mariage d'amour" de Richard Clayderman

 **Temporada 6 – años 8/9**

N/A

 **Capítulo 6 - Temporada 7 – Años 9/10**

Viktor SP – "Falling Slowly" de Glen Hansard y Marketa Irglova

Viktor FS – "Por Una Cabeza" – Tocada por Nicola Benedetti

Yuuri SP – "Oblivion" de Astor Piazzolla, tocada por Stjepan Hauser

Yuuri FS – "Trędowata; Walc" por Wojciech Kilar

 **Capítulo 7 - Temporada 8 – años 10/11**

N/A ( Pero Yuuri patina "O mio Bambino Caro" sin música y en soledad)

 **Capitulo 8 - Temporada 9 - años 11/12**

Viktor FS – Belle from Notre Dame de Paris

Yuuri FS – History Maker by Dean Fujioka

 **Capítulo 9 - Temporada 10 – años 12/13**

Viktor FS – "Sun and Moon" de Miss Saigon

 **Capítulo 10 - Temporada 11 – años 13/14**

Yuuri FS – "Tango des los Exilados" por Vanessa Mae

w

 **Capítulos 11/12/13 - Temporada 12 – Años 14/15**

Yuuri SP – "Eros" de YOI soundtrack

Viktor SP: "You Only Live Once" de YOI soundtrack

Viktor FS – "Love Story" por Francis Lai, versión con letra originalmente cantada por "Andy Williams"

 **Capitulo 14 – Temporada 13 - año 15**

Viktor FS – "Stammi Vicino from" YOI soundtrack

Yuuri's FS - Yuri on Ice from the YOI soundtrack


	5. Top 10 Fotos Instagram Phichit y Chris

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

 ** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

 ** **El Top Diez De las Fotos y Videos Mas Likeados de Phichit hasta la fecha:****

10) Un selfie grupal con un motón de otros patinadores durante el sénior debut de Phichit

9) Una foto de Yuuri y Phichit durante el primer día de Universidad de Phichit y luciendo extremadamente felices.

8) Una foto de Yuuri literalmente dormido sobre la pista de hielo durante periodo de examenes mientras patinaba estresado y sin comer lo suficiente.

7) Un video de Yuuri dormido sobre su cama justo antes de que Phichit le lanzara un balde de agua encima durante una de sus épicas guerras de bromas.

6) Phichit llevando su primera medalla de oro durante un evento y Yuuri luciendo como un papá orgulloso a su lado.

5) Yuuri y Phichit vestidos para salir a una fiesta de halloween en la universidad (Yuuri perdió una apuesta, así que Phichit escogió su disfraz. Digamos que "sexy" fue exactamente el título del disfraz que compró y que obligó a Yuuri a usar.)

4) Video de Yuuri y Phichit recreando la escena de "Shall We Skate" de la película "The King and the Skater" que fue también donde tuvieron que aclarar que su relación era estrictamente platónica porque la escena era realmente gay y ellos le hicieron justicia por completo.

3) Phichit posteó una foto de la laptop de Yuuri arruinada por una taza de café que se había regado encima y Yuuri gritando porque había perdido todo su trabajo. Causando que literalmente solo horas después, hubieran un montón de compañías ofreciéndole a Yuuri remplazar su laptop de gratis si Yuuri les hacía publicidad en la redes como pago, y Phichit repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podían sacar de esa propuesta. Yuuri estaba de "Phichit no" y Phichit así de "¡Phichit SI!"

2) La segunda foto más likeada en el instragram de Phichit, era una donde Yuuri salía en el hielo, bebiendo directamente de una botella de vodka y luciendo como mierda. Con una comentario abajo que decía "cuando es fin parcial y te estas muriendo por dentro"

1) La foto más likeada de todos los tiempo en las redes sociales de Phichit, era una foto que le tomó a Yuuri un día que el calor en Detroit era demasiado y ambos se encontraban haciendo estiramientos para calentar en la parte de afuera. Y como estaba haciendo mucho calor y además estaban solos, Yuuri llevaba sus shorts de práctica, osea los que usa para las lecciones de pole dance. La foto fue tomada justo en medio de uno de los ejercicios de estiramiento y fue posteada con el comentario "mi mejor amigo podría matar a un hombre con esos muslos" y se hizo viral en cuestión de segundos.

\+ no.1 DE TODA LA VIDA) Una foto que aún no existe en la línea de tiempo de la serie Rivals pero que un día estará, y es acerca de una cierta situación en donde Yuuri y Viktor lucen muy felices juntos y Phichit está en una esquina muy extasiado como el pa... ahem... "mejor amigo" ;)

 ** **El Top Diez De las Fotos y Videos Mas Likeados de Chris hasta la fecha.****

10) Una foto que Chris posteó como recuerdo en donde se ve a un Viktor joven con un Chris joven, ambos luciendo super lindos y adorables.

9) Una foto de él haciendo pole dance con un par de muy atléticos y sexys mulsos pertenecientes alguien más siendo incluidos en la foto, aunque no se podía ver nada mas de aquella persona. (Chris y Viktor hicieron que todos prometieran nunca mostrar las fotos de Yuuri durante las olimpiadas para así proteger su dignidad, pero ya que Yuuri no podía ser identificado en esa foto, Chris simplemente no pudo contenerse. )

8) Una selfie de él junto a un Viktor hecho mierda y con resaca en la cama de una habitación de hotel luego de una de sus famosas noches de parranda y rodeados por un surtido de objetos al azar. Entre los cuales estaban, aunque no solo esos, un cono fe tráfico, un flamenco de plástico y una lagartija viva. Ninguno recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche y ninguno quería.

7) Un video de Viktor borracho y bailando "Rasputín" mientras Chris se alternaba entre apoyarlo y morirse de la risa.

6) Una compilación de adorables fotos de él y su gato.

5) Una muy "de pareja" entre él y su hombre misterioso.

4) Un selfie de él y Viktor en una piscina.

3) Una foto que tomó de Viktor cuando el ruso estuvo borracho y usando todas sus medallas al mismo tiempo.

2) Un selfie reciente donde salían él, Viktor y Yuuri, en el podio.

1) Una foto de él mientras tomaba el sol, desnudo y con una mesa estratégicamente colocada siendo lo único que cubría su modestia.

\+ no.1 DE TODA LA VIDA) Una foto que aún no existe en la línea de tiempo de la serie Rivals pero que un día estará, y es acerca de una cierta situación en donde Yuuri y Viktor lucen muy felices juntos y Chris está en una esquina luciendo muy presumido como el pa... ahem... "mejor amigo" ;)


	6. Top 10 Fotos Instagram Viktor Extra

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

* * *

 **Top Diez De Las Fotos y Videos más Likeadas de Viktor Hasta la fecha:**

10) La foto de su medalla de aquella vez cuando recuperó su título al quitárselo a Yuuri en el capítulo 9

9) La foto de la vista desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel con la chaqueta que pudo o no ser de Yuuri.

8) Una captura de él y Yuuri que había sido sacada de un video de la primera vez que se habían parado juntos sobre el podio, un #throwbackthursday. Era popular porque era del mismo video en donde Yuuri había sido atrapado mirando feo a Viktor y la rivalidad había comenzado oficialmente.

7) Un video del programa libre con el que rompió un record mundial. (Belle)

6) Un selfie de él y Chris en viaje de carretera, tomada por él mientras conducía e iba al filo de un barranco que daba al mar. Solo se volvió popular porque muchos creyeron que sería la última foto que verían de él.

5) Una foto de su colección de medallas y estante para trofeos, la cual posteó en respuesta a alguien que había dicho "ni siquiera a ganado tantas veces". (Pista: era ridículamente grande)

4) El clip de un anuncio que Viktor hizo para una marca que patrocina. Literalmente a nadie le interesaba el producto, solo les interesó el que Viktor pasara la mayor parte del comercial o con agua cayendo sobre él (estéticamente) o sin camisa mientras patinaba, todo en blanco y negro y luciendo muy bello de ver. Esta escena se había presentado en las fantasías sexuales de un significante número de personas, incluyendo las de un Yuuri adolescente.

2) La más adorable foto de él y Makkachin que hizo explotar el corazón de todos.

3) Una selfie en el podio que les tomó a él y a Chris con Yuuri en el fondo mientras este no estaba mirando.

1) Una sesión de fotos modelando ropa interior. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

\+ La más popular de todos los tiempos: Sería hacer spoiler ;) Pero involucra a Yuuri y quebró el internet (N.T: No sé si se refiera a la boda o al beso del cap final… )

* * *

 **Top Diez De los posts más cursis que Nikiforov ha posteado acerca de Yuuri en Instagram:**

10) Una foto de Yuuri dormido, debajo la frase "Bella Durmiente" con un montón de corazones y emoticones al rededor (en realidad cada uno de los posts en esta lista contiene un montón de emoticones porque Viktor es definitivamente ese tipo de persona)

9) Una foto de Yuuri cocinando con un delantal que dice "bese al cocinero". Escrito bajo la foto: "lyubov moya tiene tantos talentos distintos – es perfecto"

8) Una foto de Yuuri con Viktor y Vicchan acostados sobre su regazo. Escrito en la foto: "Nos ama a ambos, pero yo soy su Viktor favorito"

7) Una foto de Yuuri bajo la puesta de sol en la playa. Escrito en la foto: "Estoy admirando una hermosa vista. Y también la puesta de sol"

6) Una foto de un tazón de Katsudon. Escrito en la foto "El Katsudon es lo segundo mejor acerca de visitar Japón" y cuando alguien le preguntó que era lo mejor, simplemente respondió "Yuuri"

5) Un video de Yuuri inclinado sobre un libro de texto en ruso mientras murmura palabras rusas para sí mismo en un muy lindo acento mientras trata de aprender el idioma, el *gay gasp* de Viktor del episodio 10 (ya saben cuál) sonando de fondo.

4) Una foto de Yuuri en el podio con una medalla de oro. Escrito en la foto "El número uno en el mundo y el número uno en mi corazón"

3) Una foto de Yuuri jugando con el nuevo cachorro de labradoodle de que consiguieron para ser amigo de Vicchan y Makkachin, el cual era tan adorable que derretía a todos. Escrito: "nuevo miembro en la familia"

2) Una foto de él yaciendo acostado y sin camisa, con Yuuri acurrucado y dormido sobre su pecho. Escrito: "El amor de mi vida

1) Una foto de las manos derechas de ambos con los anillos puestos. Escrito: "Para siempre"

* * *

 **Extra**  
 **Discursos de padrinos de bodas Phichit Y Chris:**

Phichit: lindas e hilarantes historias acerca de Yuuri y Viktor y el cómo se volvieron una pareja.

Chris: "Yuuri Katsuki luce maravilloso e inocente vestido de blanco esta noche, pero déjenme decirles que no hay nada virginal en él y todo gracias a mi querido mejor amigo, Viktor." Y luego empieza a profundizar en varias historias acerca de los muy poco inapropiados lugares en donde Yuuri y Viktor han follado a través de los años, incluyendo el salón de banquete. Todo mientras Yuuri se desliza cada vez más y más debajo de la mesa e intenta desvanecerse por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N.T. Recuerden que muchos de los datos son situaciones muy a futuro. En el caso de la fotos de Viktor sobre Yuuri, es obvio que son cosas que aún no han pasado en la línea de tiempo original pero que pasaran en algún momento en el futuro. Así mismo habrán TOP's que contengan información del pasado, presente y futuro.**


	7. Decómo el ep 10 de YOI lo cambió todo

T ** **oda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

* * *

 **De cómo el episodio 10 de YOI lo cambio todo (y otras divertidas anécdotas)**

Como he dicho un par de veces, el episodio 10 del anime tuvo un influencia importantísima en el desarrollo de "Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches", y ahora que el fic terminó trataré de explicar el cómo, aunque esto podría ponerse muy largo. No entraré en demasiados detalles por el asunto de fic con el POV de Viktor.

Las 3 cosas principales que el episodio 10 de YOI cambió en este fic son: El personaje de Viktor como tal (completamente), Yuuri como narrador no confiable y los programas musicales.

El cambio más significativo fue el personaje de Viktor. Antes del episodio 10 realmente no conocíamos mucho acerca de Viktor y no teníamos ni idea acerca de lo del banquete. Así que antes del episodio 10 yo había asumido que Yuuri se enamoró primero y que Viktor había venido a entrenar a Yuuri por pura curiosidad, ya que le gustaban las sorpresas, y para hacer algo diferente, y que eventualmente e inesperadamente se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando. Mientras hacía el borrador para otro fic, empecé a lanzar ideas centradas en como Viktor se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Yuuri apenas después del beso en el episodio 7. Viktor siempre fue muy misterio y estoy segura de que muchas de las personas que estuvieron en le fandom antes del ep10 saben de aquellas teorías de que supuesta mente Viktor únicamente estaba utilizando a Yuuri y todo eso, y a pesar que yo no creía nada de esas cosas, sí asumí que el arquetipo del personaje de Viktor sería "un trabajólico que lentamente aprendía a amar al recibir amor"

Pero luego apareció el episodio 10 a contradecir aquella idea por completo, porque nos damos cuenta que Viktor en realidad este adorable y romántico tontuelo que llama a Yuuri "Bella durmiente", que lo adora y que se enamoró por completo de él mientas estaba completamente borracho y bailando, y que trajo amor y vida de vuelta al mundo de Viktor. Y todo eso cambió por completo lo que iba a ser Viktor en el fic, porque después de ver un episodio bajo su punto de vista yo pude llegar a tener una mejor perspectiva de esta personaje, y me di cuenta de que jamás actuaría de la forma en que estaba planeada para el fic.

No es como si en el plan original para el fic fuera una mala persona o algo, pero sí era un rival completo para Yuuri y no se enamoraba sino hasta mucho después. Pero con el episodio 10 también nos esteramos que Chris y Viktor eran mejores amigos, que a Viktor le gustaba patinar con Chris y que no podía una temporada donde él no estuviera; lo cual significa que no había forma de que en este fic Viktor se sintiera amenazado por Yuuri como su rival porque en el canon él es mejor amigo de uno de sus competidores y además es super cariñoso con respecto a ese tema. Así que, lo que cambio en el fic con respecto a Viktor fue que, en lugar de ser reciproco con la rivalidad y sentir igual que Yuuri con respecto a esto como era el plan inicial, Viktor ahora en realidad disfruta el desafío y la emoción que esto trae a su vida.

Con respecto a cómo se enamora; que Viktor cantara en el capítulo 10 del fic siempre estuvo planeado, pero originalmente esa era recién la primera señal de que Viktor estaba empezando a sentir afecto por Yuuri y de que empezaba a enamorarse. ¡Recién en el capítulo 10! Pero luego del episodio 10 del anime, me di cuenta que Viktor "me enamoro a primera vista de un borracjo" Nikiforov, definitivamente no podría pasar dos años en una "relación" sólida con una persona y recién empezar a enamorarse después porque eso sería bastante ooc, especialmente después de haber visto a través de sus propios ojos lo mucho que adora Yuuri. Así que decidí rehacer todo el asunto con el fic para que concordara en la forma que ahora comprendía que era el personaje de Viktor, y eso incluía que él se enamorara primero. Que se enamorara pronto y duro.

Con lo del banquete, el episodio 10 también nos demostró lo poco confiable que es Yuuri como narrador y lo diferente que es todo desde la perspectiva de Viktor. Así que empecé a jugar con la idea de Yuuri siendo un narrador muy poco confiable que trataba de contar una historia cuya versión era muy diferente a la que la audiencia veía, lo cual en la actualidad es obviamente crucial para umfb&mha.

También reorganicé todo el programa musical para el fic una vez que el episodio 10 del anime salió. Antes las canciones eran importantes y tenían gran significancia; pero desde que me di cuenta que Viktor se enamoraría pronto, decidí jugar un poco con la idea de mostrarle a la audiencia los sentimientos de Viktor a través de la música. Así que retrocedí y cambié por completo los programas musicales para contar la historia apropiadamente (dato curioso, originalmente era Yuuri quien iba a patinar con "Sun and Moon". Luego llegó el episodio 10 y miré el nuevo esquema para el fic así como de "Esta canción es tan de Viktor, oh por dios").

Otra cosa que el episodio 10 del anime cambió fue el eco de que originalmente Chris no estuvo envuelto en la trama del fic para nada hasta que nos enteramos acerca de su amistad con Viktor, y que en realidad es todo un "bro" y no solo el tipo raro que toquetea a Yuuri y se viene sobre el hielo. Así mismo, en el episodio 10 también nos enteramos que Yuuri era el playboy desconocido en la rutina de Eros, no Viktor. El playboy que había llegado a la vida de Viktor, robado su corazón, y que luego se había marchado sin decir un palabra; lo cual me llevó a adaptar el fic para que el Yuuri de "umfb" fuera percibido como un playboy por otros debido a ciertas cosas que serán más exploradas en el fic hermano ( obs ). También hubo unos pequeños cambios como la inclusión de la borrachera en las Olimpiadas y Yuuri sabiendo hacer pole dance como referencia al episodio del anime.

El Episodio 12 del anime también cambió un montón de cosas. Una de ellas siendo Yurio, su rol en el fic, y como se siente con respecto a Yuuri; lo cual será mejor explorado en el fic hermano. También, en el plan original del fic estaba puesto que Yuuri trataría de hacer el quad flip pero fallaría, lo cual arruinaría el que de otro modo hubiera sido un programa perfecto y por ende tendría grandes probabilidades de perder el oro, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar aquello por decirle sus sentimientos a Viktor. Pero en el episodio 12 del anime vemos que Yuuri puede hacer un quad flip con el amor de Viktor como motivación, así que la escena se modificó a Yuuri arriesgándose aún a arruinar su rutina ya que no estaba seguro de poder clavar ese salto, pero lográndolo y teniendo éxito al final. Porque cada vez que falló anteriormente había sido por el amargo deseo de derrotar a Viktor, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo por amor.

El fic también cambió bastante mientras estaba siendo escrito simplemente porque los personajes siguieron su propio camino y porque mi primer bosquejo fue bastante simple y hecho antes de que escribirá nada, así que trataré de hacerles una revisión capítulo por capítulo para mostrarles los grandes cambios que hubieron en el borrador inicial antes de empezar a escribir el fic como está ahora.

 **Capítulo 4:**

· Originalmente Phichit no era gran parte del fic, pero eso cambio rápidamente porque es Phichit es Phichit y es tan malditamente importante para Yuuri y un personaje tan maravilloso, así que lo añadí pronto e hice su parte mucho más grande. (N. de T: No podría imaginarme la historia sin la influencia de Phichit o_o )

· Originalmente iba a haber una discusión entre Viktor y Yuuri que terminaría mal y con ambos enojados y ofendidos, la cual dispararía el lado de la rivalidad por parte de Viktor. Pero no había forma de hacer eso sin convertirlos a ambos en un par de idiotas y ooc, así que después del episodio 10 eso cambió a Viktor tratando de ser de ayuda y con el narrador poco confiable de Yuuri tomándoselo a mal y cortando la conversación repentinamente.

 **Capítulo 6:**

· Originalmente Yuuri iba a ver entrevistas y demás cosas acerca de Viktor mientras pensaba lo arrogante y fiado de sí mismo que este era, pero eso cambió junto con todo el personaje de Viktor porque simplemente ese no era quien Viktor era.

· Viktor iba a hacer un comentario con respecto a los quads de Yuuri, pero este en realidad iba a ser un insulto y aquello también cambió con el cambio del personaje de Viktor.

· La idea para la secuencia del sueño solo apareció luego.

 **Capítulo 7:**

· El "Pole Dance" solo fue tomado en cuenta después de que saliera el ep 10 de YOI.

· Viktor solamente se iba a perder la GPS y regresaría para el campeonato Mundial, pero perdería porque aún no se habría recuperado en su totalidad. Sin embargo, decidí que no quería que la primera vitoria de Yuuri contra Viktor resultara siendo tan insatisfactoria.

· La escena donde Viktor ve a Yuuri patinar en la pista no estuvo planeada sino hasta después de que vi el episodio 10 de YOI.

 **Capítulo 8:**

· Originalmente Yuuri nunca perdía su motivación, pero decidí que para este punto era importante que el personaje casi se rindiera para luego regresar con implacable fuerza.

· La borrachera en las olimpiadas no iba a suceder.

· Originalmente ambos iban a estar borrachos la primera vez que durmieran juntos, pero aquello fue descartado inmediatamente porque el consentimiento es un asunto muy importante y no había forma en que yo pudiera escribir una escena donde ambos estuvieran borrachos y por lo tanto ninguno pudiera dar su consentimiento para aquel acto de forma apropiada. Además era importante que no fuera un simple error por la borrachera sino una acción deliberada.

· El que Viktor fuera a buscar el café y el té en verdad nunca iba a pasar, en lugar de eso se suponía que trataría a Yuuri de la misma forma en que Yuuri lo trató a él.

 **Capítulo 9:**

· Originalmente Yuuri iba a continuar siendo hostil durante en este cap antes de darme cuenta que eso hubiera sido ooc y una jugada cruel después de que Viktor hubiera sido amable con él, así que eliminé eso y lo convertí en Yuuri felicitando a Viktor después de la victoria de este. Aquello también cambio la escena de sexo de este cap, ya que antes del ep 10 de YOI, la escena iba a ser "sexo por odio mutuo" pero que terminó siendo una con Yuuri leyendo esos comentarios que lo perturbaron por completo. El asunto de "no hablar" también fue añadido por el bien de la trama ya que Viktor actuaría muy diferente a lo que originalmente estaba planeado y hubiera sido demasiado fácil que ya se les permitiera hablar.

· Originalmente Viktor iba a llevar a Yuuri a cenar durante el Mundial solo porque se sentía culpable.

· Originalmente iba a haber otra escena de sexo luego del campeonato mundial y la cena en la cual Yuuri estaría enojado con Viktor por arruinar su rutina, pero sería ooc para ambos así que lo cambié en los inicios.

 **Capítulo 10:**

· Se suponía que el intercambio de números telefónicos fuera únicamente para follar, pero eso cambio luego del ep 10 del anime.

· Se suponía que el tema de Yuuri tendría que ver con el odio, pero aquello cambió junto con el desarrollo de su personaje. Me di cuenta que la forma en que estaba siendo afectado por los eventos del fic era muy diferente a lo que estaba ordinalmente planeado y que hacer que tuviera como tema el odio no sería bueno para el personaje.

· Viktor siendo un poco imbécil y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos mientras tenían sexo cuando Yuuri ganó se cambió después de reescribir el personaje de Viktor luego del ep 10 del anime.

· La conversación con Phichit iba a ser muy corta y no conllevaba muchas de las cosas que se incluyeron en el último cap.

· Viktor iba actuar muy diferente en la segunda escena de sexo y sin nada de la necesidad y desesperación con la que actuó en realidad debido al cambio que se le hizo al personaje.

· La conversación con Chris no estaba destinada ni planeada para suceder sino hasta después de re-escribir el cap tres o cuatros cuando me di cuenta que las acciones de Viktor necesitaban más contexto para las personas que leían el fic pero que ignoraban la música.  
( N.T. Y yo sé bien que muchos no la escuchan XD )

 **Capítulo 11:**

· Se suponía que habría muchas escenas de sexo en este cap antes de que yo la cambiara por bien de la trama y también por el asunto de la existencia del fic hermano.

· Se suponía que la escena de sexo sería toda acerca de Yuuri actuando como su versión de Eros, pero en lugar de eso terminó con estos dos tontos enamorados siendo súper sentimentales al respecto y se convirtió en un punto crucial en su relación.

· Todo lo domestico en este cap fue planeado después mientras el fic se estaba escribiendo y no estaba en el primer bosquejo, los mismo la escena del borscht.

 **Capítulo 12:**

· La comida con los otros patinadores no iba a darse.

· La revelación acerca de la virginidad de Yuuri nunca se planteó en el primer bosquejo del fic. Surgió luego mientras hacía el borrador del cap y se dio al mismo tiempo que la otra revelación, pero decidí separarlas porque funcionaba mejor de esa manera.

· Era aquí donde se suponía que Viktor vería secretamente a Yuuri mientras el patinaba su rutina.

· Originalmente Yurio no estaba involucrado y Yuuri se marchaba del estadio después de ponerse celoso. La revelación acerca de que estaba enamorado nunca sucedía.

 **Capítulo 13:**

· Yurio iba a aparecer recién en ese capítulo, aunque la conversación iba muy diferente en el borrador porque las cosas que dijo en la versión final de este cap recién se plantearon luego de que el ep 10 lo cambiara todo.

· Yuuri originalmente iba a estar mucho más enojado por el escándalo y usaba ese enojo para ganar, aunque Viktor igual jodía su propia rutina, pero esto cambió pronto cuando me di cuenta de que eso sería ooc y que Yuuri en realidad reaccionaria muy diferente y que el estar devastado emocionalmente y con el corazón roto arruinaría su patinaje.

 **Capítulo 14:**

· Ninguna conversación con los familiares de Yuuri estuvo planeada en el borrador del primer plan, solo sabía que él necesitaba regresar a Hasetsu y tener algunas revelaciones.

· Se suponía que Yuuri se convencería a si mismo que Viktor nunca lo había amado y que nunca lo amaría y que solo se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Viktor al ver la rutina de stammi vicino. Esto cambió porque era muy importante que Yuuri tuviera distancia y tiempo para pensar y así luego volver y decidir intentar estar con Viktor antes de verlo patinar stammi vicino. Lo cual también cambió con lo que se vio de Viktor en el ep10 y por la forma en que reaccionó no había forma de que Yuuri pudiera convencerse de que nunca le importó a Viktor. Suele ser un poco denso emocionalmente, pero no es un idiota.

· Yuuri iba a fallar en realizar el quad flip.

Así que si, todo esto es del primer borrador que realicé antes de escribir nada y se adaptó fácilmente conforme la historia a avanzaba, profundizaba mas en los personajes y aprendía a manejar el cómo actuarían, hasta que se convirtió en lo que ven ahora. Definitivamente se convirtió en una mejor historia y estoy muy feliz con todos los cambios que realicé! Tener un plan es maravilloso como referencia, pero dejar que los personajes crezcan y se desarrollen naturalmente es mucho más divertido, además creo que eso sirve para mejorar una historia.


	8. ¿Que dijo Yuuri ebrio en las Olimpiadas?

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Que dijo Yuuri mientras estuvo ebrio en las olimpiadas?**

 **.**

 _"El rostro de Yuuri se distorsionó en un instante, sus ojos entrecerrándose y su boca casi deformándose en un gruñido mientras gritaba algo fuerte y áspero desde el otro lado de la habitación en un idioma desconocido, sus ojos aún viendo directamente a Viktor. A pesar de no entender ni una sola de las palabras que Yuuri acababa de decir, por el tono de su voz y el acusatorio dedo índice que lo señalaba, Viktor estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras se traducirían en alguna versión de "tú" que estaba muy lejos de ser educada"._

Esto es exactamente lo que parece, Yuuri esta apuntando hacia Viktor y diciendo algo como "¡Tu! ¡Oye, tu! En una forma grosera.

 _"_ _Ignorando su vacilante intento de saludo, Yuuri soltó otra sarta de palabras en el mismo idioma extranjero que antes."_

Aquí Yuuri esta haciendo breve resumen de por qué odia a Viktor, algo como: "Si, tú! tú me llamaste gordo y no creías que me podía convertir en patinador. ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo ahora imbécil?"

 _Ante la falta de respuesta de Viktor, Yuuri dijo un par de cosas más que sonaron sospechosamente como una serie de insultos._

De nuevo, esto es exactamente lo que parece. Viktor no está respondiendo, así que el Yuuri borracho esta simplemente lanzándole insultos como de: "eres tan arrogante y te odio", etc

 _Viktor regresó su atención hacia Yuuri, el cual aún se encontraba desplomado en sus brazos y miraba a Viktor con enojo, murmurando algo en japonés y picando agresivamente el pecho de Viktor con su dedo._

Aquí Yuuri se encuentra ligeramente suavizado porque ya ha sacado todos los insultos que su ebria mente pudo recordar, así que ahora está diciendo cosas como: "Te odio a ti y a tu estúpido patinaje y tu cara bonita"

 _Después de maniobrar un poco, Viktor consiguió que Yuuri volviera a pararse recto, pero el muchacho terminó colgándose de su hombro, medio tirado encima de Viktor mientras continuaba despotricándole ebrio al hombre sobre el cual se había tirado cual plasta, sus pies siendo demasiado inestables como pararse por sí solo._

Aquí Yuuri está básicamente despotricando acerca de sus sentimientos. Algo parecido a "Odio como siempre me derrotas y ahora que te vencí ni siquiera te apareciste y no es justo ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

 _Yuuri murmuró algo más que definitivamente no estaba en inglés, y finalmente paró de despotricar, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor con un bostezo, y sonando considerablemente menos enojado de lo que había estado segundos antes._

"Pero al menos ya estás aquí ahora"

 _De vez en cuando le lanzaba otra sarta de palabras a Viktor, pero sonaban mucho menos agresivas que antes_.

"Todavía te odio ¿sabes?" etc, etc. Pero ya mucho menos malicioso que antes

 _En lugar de protestar, simplemente enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor y hundió su cara en el hombro del ruso, murmurando un par de cosas más que Viktor no pudo descifrar._

Aquí es cuando se empieza a poner sentimental, justo cuando Viktor lo levanta en brazos. Diciendo algo como "te sientes bastante bien"

Y luego obviamente finalmente empieza hablar en inglés.

* * *

 **LOL?**

 **Traeré mas TOPS próximamente. Ya que estoy al día con la traducción del fic XD**


	9. La noche de bodas

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 **SPOILER**  
 **Si no has leído todo el POV de Yuuri, entonces es mejor no leer este pequeño relato :3**

 **Este ficlet está basado en una escena de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Como Reiya ama esta peli y aparentemente esta escena solo está en la versión americana, no pudo evitar escribir una versión de Rivals de ella.**

 **Un pequeño vistazo de lo que veremos en el tercer fic de la serie. Rivals: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La noche de bodas.**

Mientras caminaba lentamente dentro de la habitación, Viktor terminó de quitarse la camisa sobre su cabeza y observó a Yuuri, quien estaba recostado en la cama delante de él. A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri aún se encontraba llevando la formal camisa blanca de aquel día de celebración. Pero sus pantalones ya habían desaparecido y su camisa estaba media desabotonada, dándole a Viktor un tentador vistazo de sus clavículas y de la suave e inmaculada piel. Al escucharlo aproximarse, Yuuri se dio vuelta para encararlo, sus ojos suavizándose y una sonrisa formándose en su rostro al ver al su antes prometido y ahora esposo.

—Ven aquí —murmuró el nipón y Viktor obedeció, subiendo a la cama en donde Yuuri se encontraba yaciendo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y brazos abiertos a modo de invitación.

—Por supuesto, solnyshko —exhaló Viktor, plantando un beso sobre la frente de Yuuri y riendo un poco cuando Yuuri le hizo un suave sonido de protesta antes de inclinarse y capturar sus labios en un beso mucho más profundo. Se separó después de unos segundos y Yuuri le sonrió, sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Siempre me llamas "solnyshko" —bromeó, pasando una mano por el costado de Viktor y llevando la otra hacia su cabello. Enredándola entre sus dedos —. Las personas pensaran que te estas volviendo… predecible.

Viktor se alejó un poco y puso una mueca adolorida, riendo luego al notar como Yuuri lo seguía por no querer romper el contacto.

—Solnyshko, me hieres —le dijo mientras se alejaba y presionaba una mano sobre su corazón, intentando no salirse de personaje cuando Yuuri se inclinó para besarlo ligeramente sobre la nariz, aquella bufona sonrisa aún en sus labios—. ¿Predecible? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Mirando hacia Yuuri, Viktor finalmente sonrió. Pasando uno de sus dedos gentilmente por el rostro de Yuuri hasta llevarlo los labios del nipón.

—Tal vez debería llamarte de otra forma para variar. ¿Qué tal si te digo "lyubov moya"? —Se inclinó para plantar otro ligero beso sobre los labios de Yuuri y luego se movió para atrás rápidamente, sonriendo burlonamente al ver como los ojos de Yuuri se cerraban y luego se abrían de repente al notar que el ruso no volvía a besarlo, observándolo con reproche.

— ¿O tal vez zvezda moya? —otro beso—. ¿O zolotse? —otro—. ¿O Yuurichka?"

—Yo te llamaré "divorciado" si no dejas de provocarme —bromeó Yuuri, acostándose y tirando de Viktor para que ambos estuvieran sobre la cama con Viktor cerniéndose sobre él, una de sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza—. Y no puedo pensar en nada mejor que un solo nombre para que me llames.

— ¿Y cuál es ese?

—Señor Katsuki-Nikiforov —dijo Yuuri. Y aunque su voz sonó suave, esta pareció hacer eco por toda la habitación, llenando cada esquina con el sonido de sus palabras—. Después de todo, ese es el nombre que me diste.

—Señor Katsuki-Nikiforov —concordó Viktor, sintiendo su corazón temblar ante aquella declaración y no molestándose en ocultar el amor que se mostraba en su rostro—. Podría acostumbrarme a ello.

—Yo también —le dijo Yuuri, tirando de Viktor de modo que ambos estuvieran ahora pecho contra pecho—. Que afortunados somos entonces de que ahora tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para acostumbrarnos.

De repente su mirada cambió, algo pequeño apareciendo en sus ojos y haciéndolo parecer más vulnerable—. Dilo de nuevo, Vitya. ¿Por favor?

—Señor Katsuki-Nikiforov —Viktor deslizó una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Yuuri, acariciando su costado mientras plantaba otro ligero beso sobre la frente del nipón. Acción que fue seguida por una serie de besos sobre su cuello—. Señor Katsuki Nikiforov.

Una de las manos de Yuuri se apretó en el cabello de Viktor y la que tenía libre se aferró a la espalda del ruso, sus uñas clavándose y creando pequeñas líneas sobre su piel al tiempo que subía sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura de Viktor, tirando de él para acercarlo hasta que ya no existiera espacio entre ellos. Yuuri tiró su cabeza a un lado, jadeando al sentir la mano de Viktor tomar una de sus piernas, levantarla y acariciar su muslo, mientras aun plantaba besos por su cuello.

—Creo que esa es mi parte favorita de estar casado contigo —dijo Yuuri de forma ligera, aunque el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en su rostro delataba una emoción muy diferente—. Yo tengo tu nombre, tú tienes el mío. Soy tuyo. Y tú eres mío. Y todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Mmmm —murmuró Viktor estando de acuerdo, terminando de trabajar sobre la piel del cuello de Yuuri y pasando a la expuesta piel de su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón del nipón se aceleraba ante su acción—. Aunque los comentaristas nos van a odiar por eso.

—Déjalos —Viktor levantó su mirada para encontrarse con que Yuuri estaba observándolo, sus ojos repentinamente duros—. No me importa si el mundo entero nos odia, lo aceptaré todo por ti.

—Entonces es bueno que no tengas que hacerlo, considerando que la mayoría del mundo parece amarnos—. Viktor bromeó y la atmosfera en la habitación se iluminó de nuevo al tiempo que Yuuri se reía—. Algunos quizá demasiado. Sabes, hoy estuve leyendo unos comentarios muy interesantes en twitter…"

—Viktor, no —gruñó Yuuri mientras golpeaba al ruso ligeramente en el pecho y se ponía rojo por una razón muy diferente—. No aquí. No podré dormir contigo en nuestra noche de bodas si estoy pensando en nuestros _fans_.

—Tal vez no debería dormir contigo en lo absoluto —bromeó Viktor, Yuuri le lanzó una mirada divertida, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de Viktor un poco más fuerte—. Hemos hecho esto muchas veces, después de todo—. No quisiera parecer… predecible.

—Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov —Yuuri le lanzó una mirada matadora pero no había enojo real en sus ojos, solo calidez—. Me prometiste una noche de bodas de verdad. Y eso… —Antes de Viktor pudiera reaccionar, Yuuri plantó una de sus piernas sobre la cama y usó el impulso para darles vuelta, riendo ante la mirada sorprendida que puso Viktor cuando su espalda golpeó el colchón y moviéndose para ponerse a horcajadas del ruso en un suave movimiento—. …es exactamente lo que pretendo tener.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mi —le dijo Viktor antes de tomar el rostro de Yuuri jalarlo hacia un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho mas largo y profundo de los que hubieran compartido con anterioridad—. _Solnyshko._

Y a medida que las manos de Yuuri se deslizaban sobre su piel hasta enredarlas en su cabello, con Yuuri suspirando de placer contra su boca al mismo tiempo, Viktor no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en como en este mismo momento él era completa, perfecta e incandescentemente feliz. 

* * *

**Supongo que veremos mucho mas de la boda y eso cuando el tercer fic se publique XD**


	10. Reunión

**SPOILER**  
 **Si no has leído todo el POV de Yuuri, entonces es mejor no leer este pequeño relato :3  
**

 **TODA ESTA INFO SE ENCUENTRA EN EL TUMBLR DE REIYA: .COM**

 **En el tumblr de Reiya(Kaz) hubo una trivia de rivals ( la cual me perdí :'v) y el ganador tendría derecho de pedirle una pequeña historia a Reiya-san. La ganadora fue blueberries-and-me con un resultado de 47 preguntas acertadas de una trivial de 50! Ella pidió ver las Nacionales Rusas que tomaban lugar unas semanas después del cap 14 de umfb &mha, la primera vez que Yuuri y Viktor se vuelven a ver después de separarse en Barcelona.**

 **Un pequeño vistazo de lo que veremos en el tercer fic de la serie. Rivals: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

* * *

 **Reunión**

— ¡Viktor!

Viktor giró su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar como llamaban su nombre, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar quien era la persona que le había hablado, antes de que un cuerpo golpeara contra el suyo y unos brazos se enredaran fuertemente a su alrededor, atrayéndolo a un aplastante abrazo.

—Yuuri —exhaló Viktor, presionando su rostro contra el suave cabello debajo de él y levantando sus brazos para corresponder el apretado abrazo. Se quedaron así por un largo momento antes de que Yuuri se separara, dando un paso hacia atrás de modo que Viktor pudiera verle el rostro de nuevo.

— ¡Creí que habíamos quedado que no ibas a poder llegar a tiempo! —soltó Viktor por la sorpresa, pero no sintiendo ningún tipo de desagrado ante la llegada de Yuuri.

Las fechas de las Nacionales de Rusia y Japón habían chocado y por lo tanto los había separado luego de que su tiempo en Barcelona terminara, así que habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Viktor había visto a Yuuri por otro medio que no fuera skype o escuchar su voz a través de llamadas. Habían quedado que Yuuri vendría a visitarlo una vez que la competencia terminara, pero el ruso no se esperaba para nada que Yuuri llegara antes de que terminara su propia competencia. Para llegar aquí a tiempo debió tomar un vuelo directo de Japón a Rusia y salir tan pronto le entregaran su medalla de oro.

La idea de Yuuri volando tan pronto como pudiera para ser capaz de ver a Viktor patinar hizo que el corazón del ruso saltara en su pecho. Los programas cortos ya habían terminado, pero el libre aún estaba por suceder. Y ahora, la persona para la cual patinaba su rutina estaba aquí para verlo.

—Lo sé —concordó Yuuri, su rostro sonrojado por haber corrido para llegar a Viktor. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel tenía la apariencia de alguien que había pasado demasiadas horas en un avión, pero para Viktor lucía radiante. Y no pudo evitar pensar que aún se veía como la persona más hermosa en el mundo.

—Pero quería venir a verte —continuó Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Volé tan pronto como pude. Creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo pero tus compañeros me dijeron que aún no habías patinado.

—No aún, pero tengo que estar pronto en le hielo —respondió Viktor, mirando a su alrededor de forma curiosa ante la mención de sus compañeros. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban esparcidos por el estadio y fuera de su vista, preparándose para sus propias rutinas. Pero notó que Mila se encontraba parada a unos metros y un grupo de otras patinadoras se encontraba allí para demostrar su apoyo.

Viktor observó como Mila se pasaba por el lugar, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad mientras Yuuri le brindaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Mila me encontró y me mostró en donde estabas—le explicó, girándose hacia Viktor. Detrás de él, Mila le brindó un par de pulgares arriba mientras que las otras patinadoras soltaban risitas.

—Me agrada —declaró Mila mientras señalaba a Yuuri—. Lo vamos a conservar.

Yuuri había sido un tema constante en la pista de San Petersburgo por mucho tiempo y por una variedad de diferentes razones, pero durante el curso del desastroso año anterior y todas las revelaciones que este había traído, las opiniones acerca de él habían comenzado a cambiar. Durante el último Grand Prix Final, en donde la mayoría de los rumores se habían desmentido finalmente, Viktor había recibido una multitud de mensajes de las personas de la pista que lo felicitaban y les deseaban a él y a Yuuri la mejor de las suertes.

Después de haber vuelto a Rusia, Viktor había sido bombardeado con demandas para que trajera a Yuuri a San Petersburgo. Sus compañeros de pista se encontraban ansiosos por conocer al verdadero Yuuri, y aunque Viktor no quería abrumar al nipón con la escandalosa actitud del equipo ruso, sí quería que Yuuri también los conociera. Nadie podía estar en la presencia de Yuuri por más de cinco minutos sin llegar a amarlo y Viktor quería presumirlo, quería el mundo viera como era Yuuri realmente y así probarle a todos que estaban juntos finalmente y para siempre.

Parecía que Mila ya le había tomado cariño a Yuuri, y aunque el nipón lucía increíblemente avergonzado por la declaración, también lucía bastante feliz. En privado, Yuuri le había expresado a Viktor su temor de no ser de agrado para los amigos del ruso, a pesar de lo mucho que Viktor lo aseguró que una vez que lo conocieran bien sería todo lo contrario. Viktor estaba complacido de que los temores de Yuuri estuvieran demostrado ser infundados. Quería que todos conocieran y apreciaran a la maravillosa persona que era Yuuri.

—Vitya, te necesitan junto a la pista ahora —dijo una voz detrás de él y Viktor se giró, encontrase con que Yakov acababa de entrar y estaba esperándolo de pie.

—Ah, veo que el señor Katsuki ya ha llegado —añadió. Los de Viktor se abrieron por la sorpresa y se movían entre Yuuri y Yakov. Yuuri se tensó al ver al entrenador del ruso, pero pareció esforzarse por relajarse ante la mirada de Viktor, convirtiendo su expresión en una de simple neutralidad.

— ¿Sabías que Yuuri vendría? —preguntó Viktor, confundido.

—Yo hice los arreglos para que lo trajeran del aeropuerto —respondió Yakov—. Su entrenador me hizo saber que tenía la intención de viajar para verte patinar, así que me aseguré de que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

—Muchas gracias señor Feltsman —respondió Yuuri, aún manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, pero moviéndose ligeramente mas cerca de Viktor mientras hablaba—. Realmente lo aprecio.

Aún existía una incómoda tensión en al aire que colgaba alrededor de ellos mientras se observaban. Después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, Yuuri se había mostrado bastante asustadizo alrededor del entrenador de Viktor, y por buenas razones. Había evitado encontrarse con Yakov de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y cuando lo hacía, Yuuri se ponía una máscara impenetrable de inexpresiva amabilidad, rehusándose a mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. Viktor sabía lo incomodo que Yuuri se sentía aún al estar alrededor de Yakov, así que trataba de mantenerlos separados lo más posible.

Por otro lado, Yakov había estado casi nervioso con el hecho de volver a encontrase con Yuuri, a su propio modo. Ya se había disculpado tanto con Viktor como con Yuuri, pero notaba con facilidad lo incomodo que Yuuri se sentía al tenerlo cerca, por lo que caía en una cortés formalidad y mantenía su distancia cada vez que el nipón estaba cerca. Viktor sabía que, junto con los esfuerzos por ayudar a Yuuri y reunirlos de nuevo, esa era la forma de Yakov de tratar de arreglar las cosas y demostrar que aproaba la relación.

Viktor esperaba que un día Yuuri pudiera sentirse cómodo con Yakov de nuevo, pero incluso ver esta pequeña interacción le hizo sentir la necesidad de esconder su sonrisa. Ambos lo estaban intentando, y aunque no era perfecto, ya era un avance al menos.

— ¿Vas a venir? —le preguntó a Yuuri y este le asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron al mismo ritmo, sus hombros chocando ocasionalmente entre sí. Cada pequeño toque hacía que la emoción pasara a través de Viktor, la sensación de estar cerca y el pensamiento de que todo el mundo los vería y sabría.

Nunca dejaría de estar agradecido por lo afortunados que eran, por tener a Yuuri aquí y ahora con él. Por tener a Yuuri amándolo, estando con él, todo lo que Viktor había soñado por tanto tiempo y todo lo que creyó que nunca tendría.

Finalmente llegaron al área principal, una pared de ruido asaltando sus oídos repentinamente al tiempo que el rugido de la multitud se intensificaba diez veces. Yuuri parpadeó ligeramente bajo las fuertes luces y los destellos de las cámaras. Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos en una afirmación silenciosa.

Yuuri tomó su mano firmemente por un segundo y luego se relajó, caminando junto con Viktor hasta la barrera de la pista en donde el ruso tendría que patinar pronto. Sobre sus cabezas, escucharon el sonido del presentador pidiendo que Viktor procediera a entrar al hielo y este se giró para observar a Yuuri, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buena suerte —le dijo Yuuri, moviéndose hacia atrás para permitir que Viktor se quitara los protectores de los patines. Luego de hacerlo, Viktor se paró erguido una vez más, observando a Yuuri.

Antes de entrar al hielo, Viktor quería besar a Yuuri, sostenerlo en sus brazos, decir que él era su amuleto de la buena suerte, y miles de otras cosas cariñosas. Pero luego de la presentación de Yuuri en Barcelona y el beso que aún seguía teniendo millones de vistas en Youtube, ellos habían mantenido todas sus demostraciones en privado. Disfrutando de tenerse el uno al otro y sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo. Nunca habían discutido de cómo actuarían en público ahora que estaban juntos. Además, Viktor no quería ir demasiado lejos siendo tan pronto.

—Ve, Viktor —le llamó Mila mientras miraba hacia donde los jueces se encontraban sentados, esperándole. Ella y Yakov, junto con les demás patinadores, los habían seguido y ahora se encontraban parados juntos a la pista para observar—. Nosotros lo cuidaremos por ti. El equipo le debe aún un par de disculpas y tenemos preguntas muy serias que hacerle.

—Tal vez debería ser yo quien te desee suerte —bromeó Viktor ante la aterrorizada expresión que puso Yuuri al escuchar las palabras de Mila. Objetivamente, Viktor podía entender lo intimidante que podía parecer la situación, pero también sabía que sus compañeros tenían ahora solo las mejores intenciones. Era su manera darle a Yuuri la bienvenida a la familia.

—Te dije que te amarían —añadió, llevando una de sus manos a la de Yuuri para apretarla—. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago —respondió Yuuri dándole una sonrisa, una privada y suave sonrisa que era solo para Viktor. Luego el presentador volvió a llamar a Viktor y el momento fue roto, forzando al ruso a entrar a la pista.

Vítor patinó unos cuantos pasos al entrar a la pista y luego se dio vuelta, inclinándose sobre la barrera que estaba entre ellos para mirar a Yuuri una vez más. Se encontraba reacio a marcharse tan pronto después de que se habían reunido, pero ya no tenía tiempo. Yuuri se veía igual de reacio dejarlo ir y se inclinó sobre la barrera para tomar su mano de nuevo.

El ruido del estadio aún era ensordecedor alrededor de ellos, la multitud gritando y cantando el nombre de Viktor. Este era su territorio, la multitud de su hogar, y todos aquí lo amaban.

Pero cuando Yuuri tomó su mano, Viktor pudo escuchar otro tipo de sonido, algo que hizo que la rabia y el enojo se curvaran viciosamente en su estómago. Un siseo. Un siseo que fue casi ahogado por los gritos de aliento de la multitud. Un siseo que provino de un grupo de fans, quienes observaban a Yuuri con el odio escrito en sus rostros. Yuuri pareció escucharlo también porque se volteó, su mano apretándose sobre la de Viktor al entender.

Viktor no era tan ingenuo como para creer que todo el mundo estaba complacido con el giro que había tomado su relación con Yuuri. La mayoría del mundo del patinaje había celebrado junto a él, es cierto. Pero no todos. La rivalidad se les había salido de las manos hace años, sembrando odio y resentimiento entre sus fans. Y había un selecto grupo que se encontraba furioso por la elección de pareja de su ídolo.

Viktor había dado entrevistas, hecho declaraciones, publicado en redes sociales. Había declarado que cualquier fan que hablara mal de Yuuri no era fan suyo. Periódicamente había despedazado personas en las redes por sus comentarios acerca de las supuestas verdaderas intenciones de Yuuri y sus métodos para atraparlo dentro de una relación. Pero aún había unos cuantos que persistían y ahora estaban aquí, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Yuuri tan pronto se habían reunido, arruinando lo que debería ser un momento perfecto.

Aquello hizo que Viktor se sintiera tan furioso que casi abre su boca para hablar y probarles lo equivocados que estaban acerca de Yuuri, pero el nipón se le adelantó. Levantando una de sus cejas en dirección a los fans, Yuuri los miró fijamente antes de tomar la parte delantera del traje de Viktor y tirar de él para besarlo.

Viktor hizo un sonido de sorpresa ante la acción pero este fue rápidamente cortado por los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos, luego le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. Los dedos de Yuuri se enredaron en la parte delantera de su traje, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lo besaba ferozmente, reclamando sus labios y rehusándose a dejarlos ir sino hasta varios segundos después. Viktor estaba casi jadeando cuando finalmente se separaron, sin aliento y con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

—Quiero demostrarle mi amor a todos —le dijo Yuuri, mirándolo con determinación —. A toda Rusia. Al mundo entero. Quiero que lo sepan todos.

La multitud se había mantenido claramente callada mientras se besaban, pero ahora el ruido había vuelto con fuerza, los gritos de aliento mezclados con unos cuantos chiflidos por parte de los fans que demostraban su aprobación. Las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron rojas al escuchar los silbidos y se veía avergonzado, pero no se separó. Permaneció abrazado a Viktor.

— _Podría el patinador Nikiforov por favor entrar a la pista_ —llamó el presentador, sonando ligeramente exasperado.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no tentar demasiado a su suerte, Viktor finalmente se alejó patinando. Moviéndose hasta el centro de la pista y observando como Yuuri mantenía sus ojos fijos en él. La adrenalina causada por el beso aun recorría su cuerpo, mezclándose con el placer de que Yuuri hubiera dejado su reclamo tan claramente en frente de miles de personas. Después de haberse mantenido tanto tiempo alejados del mundo, la emoción de ser capaz de demostrar su amor y que también le fuera demostrado a él era intoxicante.

Llevó ese sentimiento a su patinaje, permitiendo que este se derramara en cada movimiento. A penas hace unas semanas su rutina había sido un llamado, una súplica. La esperanza de que Yuuri regresara a él, que permitiera que Viktor arreglara las cosas, que se quedara junto a él.

Ahora era una celebración. Una celebración de todo lo que tenía, de todo lo que tenían juntos. Ya no más lleno de dolor, sino feliz. Dichoso. Lleno de amor, esperanza y un montón de maravillosas sensaciones que lo golpeaban de una sola.

Yuuri era suyo ahora, y él era de Yuuri. Era cierto que su relación apenas comenzaba, aun se encontraban tratando de entender como funcionar juntos después de todo lo que habían pasado y de todos los malentendidos que habían existido entre ellos. Pero estaban trabajando en ello, aprendiendo a conocerse y empezando a crear algo duradero desde cero.

Cuando la rutina finalmente llegó a su final a penas y le faltaba el aire, aun lleno de todas aquellas emociones. La multitud se desmandó en aplausos tan pronto como tomó su posición final, lanzándole elogios y objetos como muestra de aprecio. Viktor les sonrió y saludó con la mano, luego recolectó unos pocos ítems bajo su brazo antes de patinar al lado de la pista en donde Yuuri lo esperaba.

Yuuri había estado acompañado por los compañeros de pista de Viktor mientras observaba la presentación. Pero tan pronto Viktor terminó su rutina, el nipón corrió hacia él.

—Estuviste asombroso —le dijo, siendo completamente sincero, y Viktor no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus facciones ante las palabras. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar elogios o palabras de admiración de la boca de Yuuri y tampoco estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo estaría. El sentimiento casi lo hace sentir mareado por la emoción y tiró de Yuuri para darle un beso, mucho mas corto esta vez, pero igual de profundo y sincero.

Yakov estaba esperando por él cuando se separaron, parado ligeramente a un lado para llevar a Viktor al "kiss and cry". Yuuri esperó por él a un lado, y Viktor le prestó mucha más atención a él que a la tabla de puntuaciones. La forma en la que el rostro de Yuuri se iluminó cuando su puntuación fue anunciada lo hizo mucho más feliz que los números en sí, los cuales lo colocaron una vez más en la cima del podio.

—Felicitaciones —le dijo Yuuri, sonriéndole de forma radiante a Viktor cuando finalmente dejó el "kiss and cry". El ruso enredó sus dedos con los de Yuuri, acercándose al nipón de modo que estuvieran pecho contra pecho una vez más.

—Aunque igual no podrás derrotarme en el mundial —añadió, una juguetona sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras observaba a Viktor. Su voz mezclada con un todo bromista y Viktor rio, sintiéndose tan feliz que creyó que su pecho estallaría.

—Oh, ya lo veremos.

* * *

Solo unas horas después finalmente fueron capaces de dirigirse al hotel. Aun tuvieron que esperar por la ceremonia de premiación, en donde Yuuri estuvo alentando a Viktor junto con la multitud mientras le era entregada la medalla de oro. Luego hubieron numerosas entrevistas con la prensa, todos clamando por su atención o la de Yuuri. El nipón se mantuvo cerca de él todo el tiempo, presionado contra el costado de Viktor y rehusándose a irse.

Cuando finalmente pudieron escapar de eso, ambos empezaron a ser acosados por los compañeros de pista de Viktor. Todos queriendo conocer a Yuuri de forma apropiada. Viktor había conseguido distraerlos con la promesa de que Yuuri estaría allí unos cuantos días y de que más tarde habría tiempo para introducciones apropiadas. Y con ello finalmente fueron capaces de escapar.

—Te vas a quedar por unos cuantos días ¿ verdad? —le preguntó a Yuuri con preocupación tan pronto se subieron en el taxi que los llevaría al hotel, esperando no haberlo malinterpretado.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Yuuri—. Ya sé que dijiste que en Rusia no se celebraba el cumpleaños de alguien antes de la fecha, pero quería estar aquí tanto para eso como para la competencia. Así que si deseas me quedaré por un par de días más antes de volver a Detroit.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas aquí para siempre? —dijo Viktor de forma ligera, pero solo parte de ello fue una broma. Vivir tan separados del otro estaba lejos de ser lo ideal. Y aunque era demasiado pronto como para pensar en vivir juntos, igual extrañaba a Yuuri con desesperación cuando estaban separados.

—Celestino y Phichit me arrastrarían de devuelta a Detroit —soltó Yuuri con una carcajada—. Después de todo, aún tengo medallas que ganar.

—Entonces tendremos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo al máximo —respondió Viktor, deslizando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri para atraerlo hacia sí. El ruso levantó sus cejas sugestivamente y Yuuri se dejó llevar, presionando un suave beso en sus labios. Era diferente a los que habían compartido en el estadio con anterioridad. Este era privado y dulce, e hizo que el corazón de Viktor palpitara con fuerza.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, Yuuri se alejó, mirando por la ventana cuando el taxi se detuvo en el hotel en donde Viktor se estaba quedando.

—Pero primero —le dijo Yuuri, deslizándose fuera de su agarre y riendo ante el puchero que puso Viktor por la pérdida de contacto—. Tengo hambre. Y realmente necesito un baño.

Aunque Viktor no deseaba nada más que tomar a Yuuri entre sus brazos, tenía que aceptar que el nipón tenía razón. Después de un largo día patinando, Viktor estaba hambriento y sudoroso, y después de un vuelo tan largo estaba seguro que Yuuri también. Salieron juntos del taxi, Viktor llevando en su espalda la mochila con su equipo de patinaje y Yuuri arrastrando su maleta detrás de él a medida que se internaban al hotel y se dirigían a la habitación de Viktor.

Cuando llegaron, Viktor insistió que Yuuri tomara su baño primero, mientras el llamaba a servicio a la habitación y pedía la comida. Eventualmente cambiaron lugares, Viktor entrando al baño una vez que Yuuri hubo terminado y salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura.

Viktor se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se secó, poniéndose una de las batas del hotel antes de salir. No tenía mucho sentido que se volviera a vestir, ya era tarde y de todos modos se irían a la cama pronto.

Parecía que Yuuri había tenido la misma idea que él, porque cuando Viktor volvió a entrar a la habitación, Yuuri aún estaba usando nada más que unos boxers mientras yacía sobre la cama y navegaba en su teléfono. Levantó su mirada al escuchar que Viktor había regresado y le sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se escuchó un sonido en la puerta y ambos se giraron al escucharlo.

Yuuri agarró la prenda de ropa más cercana a él y se la puso, cerrando la chaqueta para cubrir su pecho desnudo mientras Viktor abría la puerta. El olor a comida recién preparada llenó la habitación y Viktor le dio su propina al mozo antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar su mirada a Yuuri.

Su boca se secó un poco ante la vista, su pulso acelerándose al observar como Yuuri caminaba casualmente hacia él. La chaqueta que Yuuri había tomado para cubrirse no había otra sido sino la de Viktor, la cual había sido tirada en la cama ni bien entraron a la habitación. No le ajustaba muy bien, era un poco larga para sus brazos y caía más abajo de las caderas de Yuuri, llegando a cubrir parte de sus muslos. El rojo y blanco lucía bien contra su piel y hacía brillar su cabello. Viktor tragó pesadamente mientras Yuuri se sentaba al lado opuesto de él en la mesita baja donde la comida se hallaba puesta.

Yuuri parecía completamente inconsciente del repentino dilema de Viktor y simplemente devoró su comida entusiastamente, gimiendo ligeramente al sentir el sabor contra su lengua. Lo cual no ayudó a Viktor con su predicamento en lo absoluto.

Conversaron relajadamente durante la comida, Yuuri contándole a Viktor todo lo que había sucedido desde que tomaron caminos separados y Viktor haciendo lo mismo. Ellos hablaban todos los días y se enviaban mensajes de texto cuando no había la posibilidad de una llamada, pero no era lo mismo que escuchar todo directamente de la boca del otro. Cada vez que Yuuri reía o le sonreía a Viktor con unos ojos tan amplios y llenos de afecto, el corazón del ruso pegaba un salto en su pecho y sentía la calidez esparcirse hasta el centro de su alma, sintiéndose perfectamente feliz.

Finalmente terminaron su comida y dejaron los platos a un lado. Yuuri estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y fue allí cuando Viktor se dio cuenta de que Yuuri probablemente estaba bastante exhausto y con los efectos del cambio de horario. Después de todo, salir directamente de una competencia para volar al otro lado del mundo no era cualquier cosa.

— ¿Estás cansado, solnyshko? —le preguntó, parándose y caminando hasta la silla en donde Yuuri estaba sentado. Yuuri se puso de pie para alcanzarlo, pasó una mano por su cabello y sacudió la cabeza para aclárala un poco.

—Sí —admitió, pero no hizo intento de moverse, solo se acercó más a Viktor de modo que se encontraban superados por apenas unos centímetros. Viktor tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —le preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz calmada. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, una diminuta sonrisa cruzando su rostro a la vez que miraba a Viktor por debajo de sus pestañas.

—No —le respondió, luego se estiró para cubrir los últimos centímetros que los separaban y tiró de Viktor para besarlo.

El beso empezó gentil pero rápidamente empezó a aumentar en calor, con Viktor separando sus labios deseosamente y permitiéndole la entrada a Yuuri. El nipón lo besó más fuertemente en respuesta, deslizando sus manos dentro del húmedo cabello de Viktor para atraerlo más hacia él.

—Te extrañé —exhaló Yuuri contra su boca. Y cuando se separaron, Viktor notó que sus ojos lucían extrañamente vulnerables.

—Yo también te extrañé —le respondió Viktor, y la cruda honestidad en sus palabras era palpable. El haberse tenido que separar tan pronto cuando apenas se habían vuelto a reunir había dolido mucho, y ni las llamadas ni textos podían calmar ese sentimiento. Solo el tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos podría aliviar ese dolor.

Yuuri se inclinó de nuevo, reiniciando el beso antes de dejar que sus manos cayeran del cabello de Viktor, llevándolas hacia el cierre de la chaqueta que estaba usando para bajarlo. Las dos partes de la chaqueta se separaron, revelando la suave piel de Yuuri bajo esta y Viktor levantó sus manos para tocarla con afán, llevándolas hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri. Disfrutando de la sensación.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri trató de quitarle la chaqueta por completo, Viktor enredó sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Yuuri para mantenerlo inmóvil.

—Déjatela puesta —murmuró Viktor. Al ver que Yuuri levantaba una ceja en confusión, Viktor le hizo una súplica— ¿Por mí?

Yuuri soltó una pequeña carcajada pero dejó caer sus manos, no volviendo a hacer intento alguno de quitarse la chaqueta y volviendo al beso. La vista hacía que una parte animal en Viktor ronroneara de placer. Yuuri, con sus ojos oscuros y labios enrojecidos, llevando la chaqueta de Viktor mientras se besaban. Era como el reclamo que Yuuri había establecido sobre él ese día en la pista, demostrándole al mundo que Viktor era suyo. Su ropa era como una marca, una que Yuuri había decidido utilizar por voluntad propia. Marcándose a sí mismo como propiedad de Viktor y de nadie más.

Mientras se besaban, Viktor deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, pasando por la cliente piel de la cintura de Yuuri hasta llegar a la delgada tela de sus boxers. Como respuesta a sus acciones, Yuuri llevó sus manos al cinto de la vestimenta del ruso, pelando unos minutos antes de poder abrirla. Viktor no se había molestado en ponerse nada de ropa debajo. Y cuando el material se abrió, Yuuri se hizo para atrás ligeramente, admirando la vista.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa ladina y Yuuri rio, sonrojándose un poco pero sin apartar la vista.

—Sabes que sí —le respondió. Viktor se regodeó un poco con el elogio antes de inclinar de nuevo su cabeza para un nuevo beso, deslizando sus manos bajo la tela de los boxers de Yuuri y observando como el nipón jadeaba ante su toque. Como venganza, Yuuri mordió los labios de Viktor en aquella forma que el ruso tanto amaba, lo arrastró hacia la cama y tiró del ruso de modo que estuviera sobre él.

Mientras se deslizaban juntos sobre la cama para yacer por completo en el colchón, Viktor eliminó la bata por completo y Yuuri se deshizo de sus boxers. Lanzándolos a un lado, pero sin quitarse la chaqueta. La tela se aferró a él e hizo que el deseo en el pecho de Viktor ardiera más potentemente. Habían pasado semanas desde que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar a Yuuri, por lo que estaba determinado a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Bajando su mano, Viktor pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel del estómago de Yuuri. Continuó bajando cada vez más, pero sin llegar a tocar el lugar que Yuuri tan desesperadamente ansiaba.

—Viktor —jadeó Yuuri en respuesta, clavando sus dedos contra la piel del ruso mientras lo observaba con reproche, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. _«_ _Tócame_ _»_.

Sonriendo, Viktor bajó para tomar la polla de Yuuri en su mano y escuchó el suspiro que el nipón soltó debido al placer, empujándose contra el toque. Mientras Viktor lo acariciaba, Yuuri se levantó sobre sus codos y tiró de Viktor para besarlo de nueva cuenta. Deslizando sus manos hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Viktor, Yuuri tomó la erección del ruso, igualando la velocidad que llevaba Viktor hasta que ambos se encontraban jadeando.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó Viktor entre besos, sintiendo como Yuuri se estremecía debajo de él. Si Yuuri se quedaba unos cuantos días con él, entonces tenían suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que sea. Además, Viktor sabía que Yuuri estaba cansado. Podrían simplemente terminar de la forma en la que estaban y luego irse a dormir saciados y sin ningún problema.

—Quiero que me folles —respondió Yuuri sin duda alguna—. Hazme sentirlo. Hazme recordar que esto es real.

Viktor se congeló por un segundo, sintiendo la repentina ola de calor que venían con esas palabras, y luego se inclinó para besar a Yuuri más duro. Empujándolo contra la cama y sintiendo como los besos de Yuuri se volvían más demandantes en respuesta.

Finalmente, Viktor se alejó. Dejando a Yuuri con un último beso antes de gatear sobre la cama y llegar hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando lo abrió y se quedó observando el espacio vacío mientras insultaba para sus adentros. No había esperado que Yuuri llegara por un par de días más, así que no había puesto nada allí para tener a la mano. Viktor se dio vuelta para ver a Yuuri con un aspecto culpable y abrió su boca para hablar, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

—Yo tengo, si tú no tienes —le dijo lo más casualmente posible a pesar de estar claramente excitado. Se sentó y alisó la chaqueta que aun llevaba puesta, la cual no hacía nada para ocultar el sonrojo en la piel de su pecho como resultado de sus anteriores actividades—. Espera aquí.

Todavía maldiciéndose por estar tan poco preparado y por la interrupción que eso había causado en sus actividades, Viktor se recostó de nuevo en la cama, observando como Yuuri abría su equipaje y buscaba en los adentros. Al agacharse, la chaqueta del nipón se levantó, exponiendo la piel debajo. Viktor dejó salir un bajo silbido de apreciación ante la vista y Yuuri le lanzó una irritada mueca sobre su hombro para luego erguirse, una botella de lubricante y un condón en su mano.

Caminado de regresó y gateando sobre la cama, Yuuri lanzó ambos objetos a un lado y se puso sobre Viktor con una sonrisa ladina cruzando por su rostro.

— Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos? —murmuró, inclinándose para posar un ligero beso sobre los labios de Viktor y luego alejándose rápidamente, esperando por una respuesta.

— ¿Algo acerca de ti queriendo que yo te folle? —bromeó Viktor, su tono de voz relejado mientras observaba como los labios del nipón se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Eso me suena familiar —dijo Yuuri en respuesta, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Viktor y situándose sobre las piernas del ruso, su expresión juguetona—. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Como siempre, solnyshko. Tus deseos son ordenes —le respondió Viktor, levantando sus manos para tomar el rostro de Yuuri y atraerlo hacia sus labios una vez más. Tan pronto como Yuuri estuvo distraído, Viktor lo sujetó con firmeza para girarlos a ambos. Un movimiento que ahora era familiar para ellos y que causó que Yuuri riera con fuerza.

Tan pronto como hubieron intercambiado posiciones, Yuuri levantó su mirada hacia Viktor de nuevo y llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del nipón para tomarla suavemente. Viktor se sintió derretir ante el toque y se presionó más contra la mano del nipón, girando su rostro para dejar un beso sobre la palma.

—Te amo —dijo, observando a Yuuri y sintiendo como su voz se ahogaba por la emoción detrás de sus palabras. Se lo decía todos los días, finalmente siéndole permitido decir esas palabras que le habían estado prohibidas por tanto tiempo. Pero era mucho mejor cuando Yuuri estaba aquí con él, mirándolo con unos ojos que reflejaban tanto amor correspondido.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Yuuri, deslizándo su mano de la mejilla de Viktor para posarla sobre sus labios. Luego su rostro se tornó juguetón y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, su voz ligera y bromista—. Ahora, fóllame.

Viktor se rio, inclinándose sobre Yuuri para besarlo profundamente mientras levantaba una de las piernas del nipón con una mano, buscando la botella de lubricante con la que tenía libre. Era en ocasiones como estas cuando apenas podía creerlo, en las que podía entender el por qué Yuuri le pedía que le recordara que esto era real. Parecía demasiado perfecto, como algo salido de sus fantasías. Yuuri y él, juntos. Sin nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos salvo ellos mismos.

Abrió la botella de lubricante con su mano libre, esparciendo un poco sobre sus dedos para luego masajear la parte superior del muslo de Yuuri y hacer círculos en su entrada.

— _Viktor_ —jadeó Yuuri y Viktor lo complació, empujando el primero de sus dedos en el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri y sintiendo como el nipón suspiraba satisfecho bajo él. Levantando un poco más la pierna de Yuuri, y agradeciendo a cualquier deidad existente por la flexibilidad natural del nipón, Viktor se agachó para besar la clavícula de Yuuri mientras trabajaba sus dedos dentro de él. Yuuri dejó salir un sonido ahogado ante la sensación y bajó sus manos para enredarlas en el cabello de Viktor de nuevo, tirando de él para pesarlo apropiadamente.

En respuesta, Viktor añadió otro dedo y escuchó con satisfacción el como Yuuri jadeaba contra su boca, sus caderas moviéndose ligeramente hacia arriba como buscando más fricción. Percibiendo la necesidad de Yuuri, Viktor dejó caer la pierna del nipón y usó esa mano para acariciar su polla, observando como la espalda de Yuuri se arqueaba y sus dedos se torcían por la sensación. Sintiendo la necesidad empezando a crecer dentro de él también, Viktor finalmente añadió un tercer dedo y luego un cuarto. Esparciendo mas lubricante sobre sus dedos mientras trabajaba sobre la polla de Yuuri y el nipón finalmente se quebró.

Enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Viktor, Yuuri lo atrajo hacia sí. Bajó su mano para tomar la polla del ruso y le dio unos cuantos tirones, antes de clavar sus talones contra la espalda de Viktor y urgirle que continuara.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Viktor, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila pero fallado al hacerlo al ver la apariencia de Yuuri bajo él, hermosamente sonrojado y ya derritiéndose.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri al instante y Viktor no vaciló. Abrió el sobrecito con el condón y se lo puso antes de tomar las caderas de Yuuri y levantarlas suavemente, finalmente empujándose contra el cuerpo de Yuuri y casi rompiendo su labio para contener un gemido.

—Te sientes tan bien en mi —suspiró Yuuri, apretando su agarre sobre Viktor y tirando de él para acercarlos más. Manteniéndolos unidos. Viktor se inclinó para presionar un ligero beso sobre sus labios y luego se hizo para atrás, sacando su pene hasta la mitad antes de volver a empujarse contra Yuuri, ambos vocalizando su placer ante la acción.

Viktor levantó una de sus manos y se aferró con los dedos a la cabecera de la cama para así estabilizarse. Bajó la mano que tenía libre, deslizándola hasta acunar el rostro de Yuuri mientras se movía, enviando así otra ola de placer que cruzó a través de sus cuerpos. Yuuri giró sus caderas para receptar las estocadas de Viktor y luego ambos se movieron juntos, ninguno de ellos apartando su mirada del otro.

Finalmente Viktor pudo sentir como llegaba a su final, así que bajó su mano para agarrar la polla de Yuuri y estableció un ritmo que igualara la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta que pudo sentir como Yuuri se tensaba debajo de él. El rostro de Yuuri estaba sonrojado y su expresión completamente abierta, sus ojos abiertos y llenos de emoción al ver a Viktor.

—Eres tan hermoso —jadeó Viktor y Yuuri finalmente se dejó ir, arqueándose bajo el toque del ruso al venirse finalmente. Estremeciéndose al sentir su liberación, antes de caer completamente flácido sobre la cama. A Viktor no le tomó mucho tiempo finalmente venirse y Yuuri tiró de él para besarlo mientras atravesaba su orgasmo.

Yacieron allí por un tiempo, aún con sus cuerpos enredados y sintiendo gradualmente como sus respiraciones empezaban a normalizarse. Finalmente, Viktor se movió, presionado un ligero beso sobre los labios de Yuuri antes de salir de él y levantarse, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación para atar el condón y lanzarlo a la basura. Mientras lo hacía, el ruso vio por el rabillo del ojo como Yuuri dejaba la cama y se dirigía al baño para limpiarse a sí mismo, regresando después a al habitación.

Todavía llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Viktor, viéndose completamente perverso con la tela ahora arrugada y el cabello completamente despeinado, sus labios hinchados por los besos y su rostro sonrojado bajo la luz de la habitación. Al hacerse camino de regreso a la cama, Viktor apagó el interruptor. Sumiendo así la habitación en completa oscuridad.

Yuuri ya estaba acostado cuando Viktor llegó a la cama así que gateó hasta él. Yuuri lo acercó hacia al él tan pronto estuvo al alcance de modo que pudieran yacer en la cama juntos. En medio de la silenciosa habitación, Viktor podía jurar que era capaz de escuchar el corazón de Yuuri y se volteó hacia él, queriendo hablarle de nuevo.

— Solnyshko —exhaló Viktor, y Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, su rostro feliz y contento —. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

—Nada me hubiera mantenido lejos —respondió Yuuri, presionado un ligero beso sobre la frente de Viktor al hablar.

—La próxima vez es mi turno —prometió Viktor—. Iré a visitarte a Detroit tan pronto como pueda.

—Eso me gustaría —respondió Yuuri y luego se rio —. Y también a Phichit. Me ha estado insistiendo en conocerte de forma apropiada por años, y creo que Celestino también quiere hablar contigo. Además, muchos de mis compañeros de pista mueren por conocerte.

—Me sentiré honrado de conocerlos a todos —dijo Viktor, sonando completamente sincero. Era una sensación aún nueva y excitante, Yuuri invitando a Viktor a que entrara en su vida y Yuuri entrando en la de Viktor tan fácilmente. Puede que hubieran acordado tomarse las cosas lentamente, permanecer en sus propios países por el momento y trabajar en su relación junto con el patinaje, pero Viktor igual se encontraba inmensamente feliz.

Estar en una relación a distancia a veces era difícil para ellos, pero ambos encajaban tan bien juntos y estaban aprendiendo a conocer al otro de nuevo. Mientras estuviera aquí, Yuuri finalmente conocería a todos los compañeros de Viktor de forma oficial, y pronto él haría lo mismo por Yuuri. Y luego de que la temporada terminara, Yuuri le había prometido que lo llevaría con él para conocer a su familia, algo que emocionaba y aterrorizaba a Viktor en la misma medida. Poco a poco se integraban en las vidas del otro, tal como Viktor solía desear hace tantos años.

Esperaba que un día pudieran tomar el siguiente gran paso, avanzar de modo que ya no hubiera países entre ellos y distancia manteniéndolos separados. Pero no había necesidad de apresurarse. Este era el momento para amarse y enamorarse nuevamente, de aprender a estar con el otro y asegurarse de que los errores del pasado no volvieran a repetirse. De construir su amor sobre la roca y no sobre la arena, de modo que nada pudiera separarlos de nuevo.

Ahora, ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Y mientras yacía en el agarre de los brazos de Yuuri, escuchado su respiración en la quietud de la habitación, Viktor no podía pensar en nada más perfecto.

.

.

* * *

 **Después de pasar una semana con el cap 4 y el dolor de Viktor, esto fue como un oasis en el desierto :')**


	11. Top Peleas-Regalos Victuuri

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

* * *

 **Top diez de las peleas Viktuuri:**

10) Cuando empezaron a vivir juntos tuvieron un periodo de ajuste en donde tuvieron que aprender a convivir con los hábitos del otros y comprometerse a ello. Así que la "pelea" consistió básicamente en Yuuri enojándose en silencio porque Viktor continuaba comprando cosas realmente caras y elaboradas para la cena, pero se olvidaba de cosas básicas como leche; y Viktor recogiendo las cosas de Yuuri, quien como estudiante aún tenía el mal hábito de dejar sus ropas donde sea y no lavarlas hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, de modo pasivo a agresivo. Al final, trabajaron juntos y hablaron para solucionarlo, acordando que Yuuri haría las comprar mientras Viktor se dedicaba a la lavandería, y ambos hacían la limpieza. Así todos estaban felices

9) Peleas nada serias acerca de a quien Vicchan y Makkachin querían más. Solo eso.

8) Una discusión cuando estaban adoptando a otro perro porque Viktor quería adoptar a cada perro en el edificio y Yuuri también, pero este último tenía una idea realista de cuantos perros podían tener en el apartamento.

7) Una vez tuvieron una mala semana mientras vivían juntos. Ambos se encontraban entrenando duro para la próxima competencia y apenas se veían el uno al otro, lo cual los puso bastante sensibles e irritables. Ambos se empezaron a sentir inseguros al creer que el otro empezaba a alejarse. Y todo llegó a su punto de quiebre una noche en que Viktor hizo un malicioso comentario y Yuuri se lo devolvió de la misma forma, lo cual derivó en llanto, una charla muy sentimental, y apapachos. Después de eso, ambos tomaron la decisión de esforzarse y hacer tiempo para hacer cosas juntos. Así que para cuando la competencia llegó, las cosas ya se había resuelto.

6) Cuando todavía mantenían una relación a distancia tuvieron una pequeña pelea porque Viktor continuaba olvidándose de la diferencia horaria y llamaba a horarios inapropiados. Pero esa se resolvió rápidamente.

5) Una vez tuvieron lo que puede ser considerada una seria discusión porque Yuuri había estado leyendo en internet comentarios negativos de otras personas acerca de su relación y sintiéndose inseguro respecto a ello, lo cual hizo que empezara a alejarse y que se creara una discusión que eventualmente se resolvió con un montón de palabras de seguridad y abrazos. Además de prometerle a Viktor que le hablaría si alguna vez se sentía así de nuevo, en lugar de alejarse y encerrarse en su propio mundo.

4) Tuvieron una pelea acerca de quien amaba al otro más , pero como pueden imaginar, estas no eran peleas serias y usualmente terminaban en apapachos, peleas de cosquillas, o sexo.

3) Tuvieron una pelea acerca de dinero porque Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a ahorrar cada centavo y enviar casi todo ese dinero a casa o ponerlo en una cuentas de ahorros, encambio Viktor era mucho más suelto en lo referente a dinero y disfrutaba de comprar regalos caros para Yuuri, lo cual hizo que chocaran. Al final ambos hablaron y encontraron un balance, aunque Viktor no podía evitar comprar regalos caros para Yuuri cada cierto tiempo.

2)Una vez alguien los reto a realizar un quad axel, y siendo los idiotas competitivos que eran, ambos pasaron horas intentando lograrlo y discutiendo acerca de quién iba a lograrlo primero.

1) La mayoría de sus peleas eran cosas pequeñas que se resolvían pronto, y solo una vez tuvieron de esas horribles peleas llenas de gritos y llanto. Sucedió cuando ya vivían juntos y compensar por algo realmente estúpido que rápidamente se salió de control, y Yuuri terminó diciendo cosas muy crueles a causa de su inseguridad - de las cuales se arrepentía- y Viktor terminó haciendo lo mismo inconscientemente - de lo cual también se arrepentia-, y aquello causó que ambos se pusieran a la defensiva y que todo se saliera realmente mal. Un montón de errores pasados fueron traídos a colación y viejas heridas fueron abiertas, causando que ambos salieran realmente heridos y enojados. Terminó con Viktor callándose y marchándose del departamento luego de un muy cruel comentario por parte de Yuuri porque sabía que estaba furioso y al borde del llanto y que necesitaba espacio. Lo cual llevó a Yuuri a tener una muy mala recaída y a llorar en el pelaje de su perrito. Luego de estar separados por horas para poder calmarse, ambos pudieron analizar las cosas y ver lo que había hecho mal. Viktor se apareció en la puerta con un montón de flores y se encontró con Yuuri cocinando borscht en la cocina. Ambos se abrazaron y hablaron del asunto porque para ese entonces ya se había vuelto muy buenos en lo que respectaba a la comunicación. Ambos se disculparon y trabajaron para eliminar el problema de raíz, perdonándose rápidamente.

 **Más detalles de lo que sucedió después pelea:**

Yuuri tiene un severo ataque de pánico y una tremenda recaída al pensar que finalmente lo jodió todo y que Viktor finalmente se cansaría de y lidiar con él y que lo dejaría porque sabía que lo que había dicho era horrible y se arrepentía de hacerlo (en este punto ya se encontraban viviendo juntos y estaban comprometidos, así que el que Yuuri pensara que Viktor iba a dejarlo era algo muy, muy grave considerando lo seria que era su relación en ese momento). Por otro lado, Viktor no creía que aquella pelea fuera a terminara para siempre con su relación, pero si estaba muy dolido por lo que Yuuri había dicho y necesitaba alejarse porque sabía que solo lo haría peor. Así que Yuuri pasó una hora entera en el apartamento, llorando y lleno de pánico, mientras que Viktor pasó todo ese tiempo caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque y sentarse a llorar en una de las bancas para poder tranquilizarse antes de regresar a casa. Yuuri realmente deseaba salir a buscarlo para disculparse, pero sabía que si Viktor se había marchado era porque necesitaba espacio, por lo que ir tras él antes de que estuviera listo solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Así que simplemente trató de tranquilizarse, limpió el departamento, preparó la mesa con dos velas encima y toda la cosa, para luego comenzar a preparar borscht como forma de disculpa, y en general tratar de crear un buen ambiente y desear que Viktor no se hubiese marchado para siempre. Mientras tanto, Viktor se tranquilizaba, y a pesar de lo mucho que las palabras de Yuuri lo hirieron, reconoció que también era su culpa y que había dicho cosas crueles. Así que se dirigió a comprar las flores favoritas de Yuuri para llevarlas a casa. Viktor se apareció en la puerta con flores y se encontró con Yuuri preparando su comida favorita, y luego hubieron un montón de abrazos, llanto y disculpas. Comieron juntos y tuvieron una larga charla acerca del porqué había comenzado la discusión, de porqué se sentían de la forma en que se sentían, y cómo podrían intentar resolver esos problemas para que esto no volviera a suceder. Luego de eso, ambos se sintieron mucho mejor, pero Yuuri todavía estaba un poco alterado por lo que había sucedido porque había estado realmente asustado de haber espantado a Viktor para siempre con sus palabras, y necesitaba mucho apoyo y consuelo después de tener tan grande ataque de pánico. Simplemente no quería soltar a Viktor para nada, así que ambos hicieron un montón de cosas juntos como tomar un baño y lavar el cabello del otro, para luego acurrucarse en el sofá y brindarle a Yuuri la seguridad de que Viktor había regresado. Pasaron el resto de la noche de esa forma hasta que ambos se sintieron bien de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

 **Top Diez de los regalos de cumpleaños de Yuuri/Viktor**

10) Después de que Phichit regresara a Tailandia, Yuuri se puso muy triste porque era mucho más difícil que se vieran ahora que ya no vivían juntos, así que por su cumpleaños Viktor lo llevó a una visita sorpresa a Tailandia. Viaje que él y Phichit habían conspirado para hacer.

9) Ya que Viktor era realmente muy bueno para aprender idiomas, pero nunca consiguió un título oficial en ninguno de ellos porque estaba muy ocupado, Yuuri le pagó un instituto de idiomas online para que tuviera las certificaciones que probaran su conocimiento.

8) Una vez, Viktor consiguió una muñeca Matryoshka para Yuuri después que este le dijera que pensaba que eran lindas, solo que esta era una muñeca personalizada con la apariencia de Yuuri, y portaba todos sus trajes, desde el más viejo hasta el más nuevo, y justo al final estaba un pequeño Yuuri de 14 años con uno de sus trajes de su época como Junior.

7)Viktor usualmente pasaba su cumpleaños en fiestas oficiales con reporteros y esas cosas, actuando para las cámaras. Pero esta vez Yuuri había conspirado con Yakov para que Viktor tuviera el día entero para sí mismo y que pudieran pasarlo juntos de modo que el ruso finalmente tuviera un cumpleaños en privado, un día sin presión ni expectativas. Solo preocupandose por ser mimado.

6) Viktor aprendió en secreto como preparar Katsudon a través de muchas llamadas y sesiones de skype con la mama de Yuuri de modo que pudiera prepararlo especialmente para el cumpleaños de este.

5) Ambos se regalaron mutuamente un nuevo cachorrito para que les hiciera compañía a Makkachin y a Vicchan, y para que aún tuvieran un perrito cuando estos dos fallecieran eventualmente .

4) Yuuri le hizo un álbum especial para su cumpleaños número 30 porque Viktor estaba demasiado bajoneado por estarse volviendo viejo. Viktor pasó semanas recolectando cada foto de Viktor que pudiera encontrar, tanto en competencias como con sus amigos, y organizarlos en un álbum como recordatorio para el ruso de que, a pesar de estar cumpliendo 30, habían sido 30 años muy bien invertidos.

3) Viktor le dio a Yuuri un nuevo collar para Vicchan con su nombre en ruso y en japonés, lo cual hubiera sido muy lindo sino fuera por el hecho de que el nombre Vicchan se traduce directamente como "Виктор" en ruso. Yurio lo encontró antes de que Viktor se lo diese a Yuuri y este se lo pusiera a Vicchan, y fue así de "'¡Viktor, que demonios! Por que tienes un collar con tu nombre en el? Espera, no. No quiero saberlo. _NO QUIERO SABERLO"._

2) Viktor pasó años buscando una copia original del infame póster que Yuuri le pidió autografiar hace tantos años. Cuando lo consiguió, Viktor lo volvió a firmar y se lo entregó a Yuuri para volver a empezar. Todavía se arrepentía de la mala impresión que le había dejado, y a pesar de no poder borrar lo sucedido, sí podía hacerlo de nuevo en la forma que siempre debió. Halagando a Yuuri y diciéndole lo asombroso que era.

1) Yuuri le hizo a Viktor un libro de recortes de su vida juntos. Este incluía de todo, recortes de viejos periódicos donde aparecían ambos, capturas de videos donde salían ellos dos de más jóvenes, fotos oficiales de competencias, cualquier cosa que documentara todo desde el inicio de su rivalidad hasta la época actual. Siendo la última de las imágenes una foto de ellos dos, besándose en el altar.

.

.

* * *

 **Un interesante contraste de tops para amenizar el nuevo cap de obs :D**


	12. Top Lugares MemorablesDemasiada Info

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

* * *

 **Top 10 De Los Lugares Más Memorables En Donde Viktor Y Yuuri Tuvieron Sexo:**

10) **En Una limo** : Habían ido a un evento muy importante y Yuuri finalmente permitió que Viktor le comprara un nuevo traje después de pasar meses protestando de que no era necesario. Pero el asunto le jugó en contra a Viktor porque Yuuri lucía caliente como el infierno y el ruso no pudo evitar que sus manos recorrerían la extensión de ese cuerpo. Una vez que llegaron al evento, todo el mundo en la fiesta los miraba de reojo porque sus mentes estaban como que de: "Nikiforov y Katsuki lucen muy elegantes esta noche, pero tambien un poco como que… ¿desarreglados?"

9) **En la repisa de la cocina de Yuuri en Detroit:** Teóricamente se suponía que estarían en su habitación, pero no lograron llegar. Cuando Phichit volvió unas cuantas horas después les lanzó una mirada de "¡¿Chicos en serio?! ¡Yo _como_ allí! Y Yuuri, esta como a treinta segundos de camino desde aquí ¿No pudiste mantenerlo en tus pantalones asta entonces?" Yuuri no pudo mirarlo a los ojos por una semana. Viktor no se arrepentía de nada.

8) **En la playa de Hasetsu** : Daban una caminata matutina junto con Vicchan y Makkachin, y Viktor convenció a Yuuri de que era una buena idea porque la playa estaba desierta, así que nadie se enteraría. Se equivocó, pero la pareja de avanzada edad que los encontró solo reaccionó así como de "ah sí, solo es nuestro Yuuri y su atractivo novio extranjero. Será mejor marcharnos antes de que noten que estamos aquí" y Yuuri y Viktor nunca se enteraron que fueron atrapados, lo cual fue bueno para la presión arterial de Yuuri.

7) **En un avión** : Ambos se unieron al club de las alturas luego de que Yuuri ganara el oro en el Cuatro Continentes y Viktor lo convenciera de que tener sexo de celebración en el baño del avión era una buena idea. Lo cual fue cierto, pero los pasajeros les brindaron miradas de saber todo lo que habían hecho cuando finalmente salieron del baño con 5 minutos de espacio entre la salida del uno y el otro, y con marcas de besos cubriendo sus cuellos y su ropa desarreglada.

6) **En un club:** Aunque Viktor ama el hecho de haber sido el primero y el único para Yuuri, también se siente culpable de que él sí hubiese sido capaz de tener una época salvaje a sus veinte y de haber obtenido una vasta experiencia mientras que Yuuri nunca tuvo oportunidad de ello, y no quiere que Yuuri termine resintiéndolo por eso. Pero yuuri estaba como de "No me importa. De todos modos, tú eras el único con el que quería acostarme. Nunca me interesó el sexo casual con personas random" y Viktor se puso en plan de "Entonces ¿Por qué no mejor tienes sexo casual conmigo?" Así que terminaron haciendo eso que hacen las parejas por diversión de pretender que no se conocen y encontrarse para platicar en un club. Solo que Yuuri se pudo muy nervioso y se bebió varios shots de licor para relajarse, por lo que obtuvo un inesperado subidón de confianza relacionado en parte al alcohol y en parte al anonimato que les brindaba el club en el que se encortaban y que le permitió entrar de forma apropiada en "modo eros". Así que la noche terminó con Yuuri seduciendo a un completamente dispuesto Viktor, un *lapdance, y con ellos follando en la parte trasera del club porque no podían mantener sus manos apartadas del otro.

5) **En un ascensor** – Ambos quedaron atrapados en el elevador de un hotel debido a fallos técnicos, y cuando finalmente fueron rescatados todos estaban de "oh Dios ¿están bien?, quedarse allí atrapados y solos por casi dos horas debió ser aterrador" y Viktor estaba así de "Oh, sí. Aterrador. *Mirada sospechosa*" mientras que Yuuri se puso de un color rojo brillante. Luego, cuando pensaban que se habían salido con la suya, Yuuri repentinamente recordó: "Viktor…los elevadores tienen cámaras ¿no?" y ese fue el momento en el que se dieron cuenta que la habían cagado. (Pero no había problema porque ningún video podría ser publicado en las redes debido a la política de privacidad del hotel. Pero ciertamente el guardia de seguridad presencio tremendo show)

4) **En un restaurant:** Viktor y Yuuri fueron a un restaurante elegante por el cumpleaños del nipón, y Viktor hizo eso de "oh, se cayó mi tenedor" y desapareció debajo de la mesa por quince minutos. Yuuri casi se perforó el labio tratando de mantener una apariencia serena para no permitir que nadie a su alrededor se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

3) **En las duchas de la pista principal de Viktor en San Petersburgo:** Yuuri decidió sorprender a Viktor luego de la práctica y el resto es historia. Yurio escuchó a Viktor mencionar dicho suceso mientras coqueteaba con Yuuri a un lado de la pista y desde entonces no volvió a usar las duchas del lugar.

2) **En una cabaña en el bosque:** Cuando ya llevaban un año de relación, Yuuri se empezó a sentir realmente cohibido y ansioso con toda la atención que les daban los medios y los fans obsesivos, además de la cantidad de paparazis que ahora habían a su alrededor. Por lo que, en un impulso, Viktor decidió rentar una cabaña en el bosque completamente aislada y lo más alejada de la civilización que pudo encontrar, para tratar de darle a Yuuri la oportunidad de relajarse. Ya que ninguno de los dos sabía realmente como sobrevivir en el exterior, simplemente acumularon bastante comida y madera para el fuego y desaparecieron por una semana. Pasaron la mayor parte de la semana de excursión (lo cual consistió principalmente en ellos dos perdiéndose y Viktor estando casi al borde de la muerte varias veces), acurrucándose para ver el amanecer y el atardecer, y tener maratones de sexo en la alfombra frente a la chimenea al muy puro estilo del filme más romántico de la historia. Viktor aún considera aquello como una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado, así que ahora tiene una reservación anual.

1) **En el baño de Campeonato Europeo:** Yuuri había prometido darle un "premio" a Viktor si ganaba el Europeo, lo cual los llevó a tener sexo en el baño para los patinadores después de la ceremonia de premiación. Chris, que pasaba por allí, los encontró en medio de su asunto y Chris siendo Chris al verlos simplemente les dijo "no se detengan por mí" y les dio una sonrisa torcida. Viktor estaba 100% listo para ignorarlo y continuar, pero desafortunadamente no era el caso de Yuuri. Al final, Viktor terminó obteniendo su premio en el hotel más tarde esa noche.

.

.

* * *

 **Top 10 De La Veces En Las Que Los Medios Recibieron Un Poco De "Demasiada Información" Acerca De La Relación De Viktor Y Yuuri:**

10) Una vez (mientras Yuuri competía en el Cuatro Continentes y Viktor se encontraba en el banquillo para apoyarlo) Yuuri practicaba su quad flip durante el calentamiento una y otra vez para asegurarse de hacerlo bien, al tiempo que Viktor se encontraba siendo entrevistado a un lado de la pista. De repente y así de la nada, el reportero comenta "oh, Katsuki ha estado haciendo saltos ya desde un buen rato y ni siquiera parece cansado, supongo que ha de ser cierto que tiene muy buena resistencia" y Viktor simplemente puso una mirada muy soñadora y dijo "Sí" mientras ignoraba totalmente al reportero y enfocaba su vista por completo en Yuuri. El reportero y el camarógrafo simplemente se miraron el uno al otro como de "¿deberíamos cortar la entrevista y simplemente dejarlo para que fantasee sobre su vida sexual?"

9) Durante la temporada que siguió después del final del cap 14, el programa de exhibición de Viktor fue la rutina en dueto de "Stay Close To Me". Luego de la presentación, uno de los reporteros le preguntó a Yuuri: "¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por las elevaciones de la rutina? ¿Estabas seguro de que Nikiforov podría sostener tu peso o estabas preocupado de que te dejara caer?". Y Yuuri estaba así de: "No, tenía completa fe en él. Además ambos ya sabíamos que podía levantarme con facilidad" lo cual probablemente hubiera quedado como un comentario normal de no ser porque Yuuri se puso de un rojo brillante cuando se percató de lo que había dicho y todos los que lo observaban estaban de "Por una parte realmente queremos saber, pero al mismo tiempo probablemente realmente NO queremos saber nada"

8) Tiempo después de que Viktor finalmente se retirara del patinaje, Yuuri y él se encontraban dando una entrevista y uno de los reporteros le preguntó al ruso si estaba preocupado de como mantendría su condición física ahora que ya no se encontraba compitiendo debido a que muchos atletas tenían muchas dificultades para ajustarse luego de dejar atrás sus rigurosos regímenes de entrenamiento. Y Viktor simplemente estaba en plan de, "Estoy seguro de que no será un problema, aun tendré mi dosis de un muy intenso ejercicio de forma regular incluso si ya no estoy en entrenamiento" y le guiñó el ojo a Yuuri, provocando que el nipón se sonrojara terriblemente mientras los reporteros sufrían de pequeños derrames cerebrales.

7) Una vez terminaron siendo atrapados por los reporteros unos días después del cumpleaños de Viktor mientras sacaban a pasear a sus perros y todo estuvo mayormente normal, excepto por el momento en que uno de los reporteros le preguntó a Yuuri que le había dado a Viktor como regalo de cumpleaños. Ambos se pusieron de un color rojo brillante y Yuuri balbuceó algún tipo de falsa respuesta en lo que ni parecía ser inglés y prácticamente salió corriendo. Nadie nunca supo exactamente cuál fue el "regalo" de Viktor, pero hubo un montón de especulación al respecto y se llegó al consenso general de que Yuuri Katsuki era probablemente mucho más "travieso" de lo que cualquiera pensaría y que Viktor Nikiforov era un tipo muy afortunado.

6) Esto se dio en forma de una serie de tweets por parte de una fan que se encontraba en el bar de un hotel de lujo que básicamente decían lo siguiente: "Santo cielo, Viktor Nikiforov está en el mismo bar que yo ¿Qué debería hacer?" "Está sentado él solo. ¿Creen que debería acercármele? ¿Sería raro si le pido un autógrafo?" "Me pregunto por qué Katsuki no está con él. Estamos fuera de temporada, pensé que estaría con él" "Oh Cielos, acabo de notar que no está usando su anillo ¿Qué significa eso?" "Acaba de empezar hablar con un tipo que está sentado alado de él y se está portando bastante coqueto, oh Dios". "Acaso Viktor Nikiforov está teniendo una aventura?" "Ayuda, código rojo. Acabo de ver a Viktor Nikiforov en bar charlando con un tipo X y no está usando su anillo ¿Qué hago?" "Oh esperen un minuto, el tipo con el que hablaba acaba de girarse y resulta que al final si era Katsuki. Que no cunda el pánico" "Esperen otro minuto. Katsuki tampoco está usando su anillo, no pueden haberlos perdido ambos y al mismo tiempo ¿o sí?" "Ambos están actuando muy extraño y también están vestidos muy diferente. Estoy confundida pero no quiero interrumpirlos" *varios minutos de pausa* "Bueno, algo que definitivamente no espere descubrir esta noche era que Katsuki y Nikiforov aparentemente le van al juego de role, pero se aprende algo nuevo cada día"

5) Después de haber estado separados por mucho tiempo durante una temporada de patinaje, finalmente se reunieron en el aeropuerto. Todo fue bastante dramático y Viktor terminó besando a Yuuri de una forma realmente apasionada por un largo rato. Y cuando se separaron, Yuuri mencionó algo como de: "eso me recordó a nuestro primer beso, después de la competición en Saitama". Y Viktor estaba de "Esa vez hice mucho mas que solo besarte solnyshko" siendo todo descarado y coqueto. Pero luego ambos se dieron cuenta de que A) se encontraban en un muy público aeropuerto el cual no era lugar para dar rienda suelta a un pesado coqueteo aun si había estado separados por muchos meses, y B ) Que muchas personas se encontraban filmándolos de una forma nada discreta. Y así fue como el mundo se enteró cuándo y dónde es que Viktor y Yuuri se acostaron por primera vez

4 **)** Durante el cuatro continentes que se dio después de que finalmente se volvieran una pareja, Viktor kizo eso del anime donde e arodilla y besa el patin de Yuuri mientras le brinda su apoyo. En este punto su relación llevaba siendo pública solo unos meses, por lo que a pesar de que las reacciones habían sido mayormente positivas, aún había unos cuantos idiotas que estaban amargados por todo el asunto. Y uno de ellos era un reportero mierdero, que era obviamente un fan hardocre de Viktor a quien no le agradaba la relación para nada, y que acorraló a Yuuri después de su rutina. Y a pesar de que Yuuri es usualmente muy calmado y tímido y le gustaba mantener los acontecimientos en su relación los más privados posible porque no quería que el mundo ande de metiche, también era un completo salvaje cuando quería; y después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder estar con Viktor no estaba dispuesto a aguantar la mierda de nadie. Entonces el reportero se estaba comportando como un completo hijo de puta y haciendo preguntas como "¿no crees que fue degradante de tu parte hacer que Viktor Nikiforov se pusiera de rodillas para ti?" a la que Yuuri tranquilamente respondió "no realmente, él en realidad ama hacerlo", para luego sonreír y marcharse. El video clip de esto tiene millones de visitas.

3) Hubo un momento en que Viktor y Yuuri se encontraban en la playa de Hasetsu y el ruso tomó una fotografía de su novio en boxers (habían olvidado llevar sus trajes de baño, pero hacia demasiado calor y necesitaban refrescarse) mientras reía en la playa. Aunque el 99.9% fueron todos tipo de "demonios", "por favor písame" y "Yuuri Katsuki sin camiseta es un regalo para la humanidad"; hubieron un par de imbéciles comentando acerca de las estrías en la piel de Yuuri. Ya que había sido un niño naturalmente mordido y se había convertido en un muy atlético adolescente en un muy corto periodo de tiempo era natural que las tuviera, pero no se notaban mucho. A Viktor nunca le había importado cuando había personas que eran groseras con él ya que sabía que había mucha gente de mierda allí a fuera, pero realmente le molestaba cuando alguien insultaba a Yuuri. Así que cuando alguien le dejo un tweet diciendo "eres realmente candente, ¿Por qué te justa perder el tiempo con alguien que tiene tan feas estrías como Katsuki?", Viktor respondió con "Amo cada parte del cuerpo de mi novio, incluyendo sus marcas. Y amo especialmente besar cada una de ellas cada noche mientras sus muslos se encuentras alrededor de mi cabeza", lo que prácticamente cayó a todos los haters en ese mismo momento. Yuuri lo golpeó con una almohada luego de eso, pero estaba secretamente complacido.

2) El día después de una de las competiciones más importantes, Yuuri se encontraba dando una entrevista cuando el reportero le preguntó "ahora que la competencia termino ¿el cansancio ya ha hecho mella en ti y estás listo para ir a casa, o todavía te encuentras cabalgando en la emoción por lo sucedido la noche de ayer?". Y Chris, pasaba por allí en ese momento, menciono algo así de "bueno, él ciertamente estaba cabalgando algo anoche, pero no era la emoción". La expresión de Yuuri se convirtió en una popular imagen de reacción para cuando alguien quiere demostrar que se quiere morir de la vergüenza.

1) Un Viktor algo mareado es entrevistado por reportero de tabloide mientras la lengua de este se encontraba más suelta por el licor, y cuando este presunta "eres el top o el bottom de la relacion?", también conocida como la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero que eran muy respetuosos como para preguntar. El ruso solo guiñó el ojo y respondió "¿Por qué elegir solo una?" Y así fue como el mundo se enteró de que Viktor y Yuuri son de los que intercambian posiciones.

* * *

 **LOL**


	13. Top Fics en el Ao3 del Universo Rivals

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS". Y HAY MUCHO MAS DE DONDE SALIO ESTO Y MAS INTERESANTES :3****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

* * *

 **Top Quince De Los Fanfic Mas Populares en el Ao3 del Universo de la serie "Rivals"**

1) Title: **La vida que vivimos**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Celestino Cialdini, Yakov Feltsman, Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin

Additional tags: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Romance, Kissing, Sexual Content, Ice Skating (obviously)

Summary:

 _Todo el mundo conoce la historia de amor de Katsuki y Nikiforov, y el beso que dejó en shock al mundo entero. Lo que muchos no saben, en lo que sucedió después._

 _(Mi perspectiva acerca de las vidas domésticas def Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki basada en entrevistas, redes sociales, y especulaciones de los fans)_

2) Title: **Love! On Ice**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, other minor characters

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Entrenador y Estudiante, Entrenador AU

Summary:

 _Cuando el mejor patinador del mundo, Viktor Nikiforov, termina permanentemente lesionado en un terrible accidente mientras patinaba y se ve forzado a retirarse del punto del patinaje competitivo para siempre, él sabe que su vida no volverá a ser la misma. Pero aunque su vida se sentia vacia sin el patinaje en ella, ser forzado a convertirse en el poco deseoso entrenador de una testaturada estrella en ascenso del patinaje japonés no era la forma en la que quería regresar al hielo._

 _El reticente entrenador y el poco deseoso estudiante chocan en todo aspecto. Pero aun a través del odio, algo diferente empieza a emerger lentamente. ¿Podrá Nikiforov enseñar a Katsuki todos los secretos para finalmente ganar y obtener el oro? ¿Y será Katsuki capaz de devolverle a Viktor aquel significado en su vida que ya creía perdido?_

3) Título: **Una melodía cantada, con palabras no dichas.**

Rating: Mature

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Jean-Jacques Leroy, various other skaters

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Lesión, Angst y Fluff, Enemigos a amantes.

Summary:

 _Justo en la cima de su carrera y apunto de ganar el oro por primera vez, Yuuri Katsuki termina con una lesión que le impide regresar al patinaje competitivo para siempre. Incapaz de abandonar su amor por el_ _h_ _ielo, Yuuri se dedica a crear coreografías y rutinas dignas de romper records y que cada patinador en el mundo actual soñaba con poder tener en su repertorio. Reconocido mundialmente por su trabajo, el nipón se encuentra constantemente ocupado debido a la demanda, pero dispuesto a trabajar con cualquier patinador que necesite su ayuda. Desde el junior más joven,_ _h_ _asta el más condecorado de los seniors. Todos excepto con uno; su ex-rival, Viktor Nikiforov. El mejor patinador del mundo y aparentemente el único que nunca había patinado una de las rutinas de Katsuki._

 _Inspirado por las emotivas creaciones de Katsuki, Nikiforov se embarca en una misión para convencer a este de que lo ayudara a coreografiar sus programas para su última y definitiva temporada. ¿Que tan lejos será capaz de ir para convencer a su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y que secretos escondidos conocerá en el trayecto?_

4) Title: **On Love: Eros**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags: El traje de Eros, Smut, Shameless Smut, Sexual Content, Top Viktor Nikiforov, Bottom Yuuri Katsuki, Porn with a little bit of plot, Seduction, Riding, Oral Sex, Barebacking, Hair-pulling, Finger-fucking, Dirty talk, Orgasm Denial, la verdadera historia de como Katsuki convenció a Nikiforov de prestarle su traje.

Summary:

— _¿Por que?_ — _dijo_ _Nikiforov, con unos ojos tan oscuros como lo frio de sus palabras_ — _._ _¿Por qué querría ayudarte?_

 _Katsuki lami_ _ó sus labios_ _, levantando la mirada para ver al otro patinador con una mirada encendida y una media sonrisa, al tiempo que pasaba su mano por el brazo de Nikiforov ay la llevaba a descansar sobre el hombro de este._

— _Creo que puedo hacer que valga la pena._

5) Title: **Ante la cámara Camera, Detras de Escena.**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Celestino Cialdini, Yakov Feltsman

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Actores, Enemigos, a amigos, a amantes, Eventual Smut, son actores que tienen el papel de patinadores artísticos para una película de Hollywood y ambos se odian, al menos al inicio, porque no usan dobles para las escenas de sexo? por el bien de la trama, esa es la razón.

Summary:

 _Piel brillante y sudorosa brillaba bajo las luces, dos cuerpos se movían juntos al tiempo que jadeos de placer inundaban la habitación. La cabeza de Katsuki estaba tirada para atrás, sus ojos nublados al estar perdido en la sensación, muslos apretados alrededor del cálido cuerpo sobre él y manos aferradas a un manojo de cabellos color plata._

— _¡Corte! —dijo el director al tiempo que las luces del estudio volvían a encenderse, inundando la escena con una cegadora brillantez—Todos tómense cinco._

— _Y ustedes dos —se giró hacia los dos actores que se encontraban parpadeando ante la repentina luz y limpiando sudor falso que cubría sus cuerpos—. Necesitan arreglar su situación pronto o toda esta filmación va a ser un completo desastre. ¡Se supone que deben estar enamorados, por Dios! Katsuki, te ves como si estuvieras contando los minutos para que termine esta escena e ir a almorzar; y Nikiforov, tú simplemente te ves aburrido. ¡Se supone que son actores! No me importa lo mucho que se odien, será mejor que actuen como deben o serán despedidos._

 _Katsuki dio una matadora mirada a Nikiforov, quien yacía debajo de él viéndose irritado._

— _Será mejor que mejores tu jugada —masculló Viktor, mirando despectivamente hacia el hombre a horcajadas sobre él—. Tengo una reputación que mantener y no la voy a perder por una película mal hecha gracias a un actor amateur de un solo éxito que no puede hacer su trabajo apropiadamente._

— _Tal vez sería mucho más fácil hacer mi trabajo si no fueras un arrogante asno al que no le gusta admitir sus errores —espetó Katsuki en respuesta con una mirada que se tornaba cada vez más irritada—. Y deja de actuar como si fueras la gran cosa. Puede que seas famoso, pero no eres tan impresionante en realidad._

— _No lo sé, personas muy confiables me han informado que soy muy impresionante._

 _Nikiforov hizo un movimiento con los ojos hacia el lugar en donde sus cuerpos se juntaban, siendo separados solo por la mas fina de las telas, y movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Katsuki resopló con disgusto, y luego movió las caderas en un inesperado movimiento que hizo que una parte del cuerpo de Nikiforov reaccionara involuntariamente._

— _H_ _e visto mejores._

6) Title: **La Calma Antes de La Tormenta.**

Rating: General Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: Gen

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, other character tags to be added

Additional tags: Historia pasada, Amigos de la infancia, Especulación de historia pasada, Fluff, Angst and Heartbreak, Nikiforov/Katsuki Rivalry Backstory

Summary:

 _Otro fic especulativo acerca de el inicio de la rivalidad entre Katsuki y Nikiforov. Basado en la popular teoría de que ambos eran amigos de la infancia y algo sali_ _ó_ _horriblemente mal._

7) Title: **cafe, cupcakes, y otras formas de enamorarse**

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, other character tags to be added

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Katsuki, Nikiforov sigue siendo patinador, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Katsuki es un lindo barista al que Nikforov ha intentado encantar durante años, Katsuki no aguanta estupideces.

Summary:

— _¿Sabes? Me gusta que mis chicos est_ _é_ _n tal como me gusta que est_ _é_ _mi caf_ _é_ — _dijo Nikiforov al tiempo que se inclinaba contra el aparador con una sonrisa de ganador. El lindo barista- cuya etiqueta con el nombre estaba sospechosamente ausente cada vez que Viktor iba a la tienda y cuyo nombre aún no había sido capaz de conseguir - aunque no por falta de intento- a penas y le dedico una furiosa mirada antes de continuar con su pedido._

— _Oscuro, fuerte, y un poco amargo — añadió Nikiforov con guiño coqueto al tiempo que con su cabeza hacia un ligero gesto hacia el oscuro cabello del barista y a los ligeros músculos que se notaban en sus brazos, lo cuales eran acentuados por las cortas mangas del uniforme que usaba._

— _Gracioso, también me gustas de la misma forma en que me gusta el café —la dura apariencia del barista cambió ligeramente a una coqueta sonrisa y el corazón de Nikiforov brincó ligeramente en su pecho ante la vista. Habían pasado semanas desde la primera vez que había visto al joven en su cafetería favorita, y él había intentado encantarlo desde el primer momento. Fallidamente hasta ahora, pero sabía que no debía tardar mucho en lograrlo._

— _¿ Y como sería eso? —respondió Nikiforov, cubriendo su tono de voz con la mayor cantidad de sugerencia posible._

— _No me gusta es café._

 _El barista se giró para atender al siguiente cliente de manera triunfante y Nikiforov pudo sentir como su rostro caía. Oh bueno, siempre habría una próxima vez. Después de todo, no renunciaba facilmente y siempre había adorado los desafíos._

8) Title: **Todo Debe Morir(Excepto tu y Yo)**

Rating: Mature

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Other Character Tags To Be Added

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Mitología Griega, Alternate Universe – Dioses y Diosas, Hades y Persephone, Hades y Persephone AU con un jiro.

Summary:

 _El Dios de la muerte y el Dios de la primavera había estado librando batallas por años. Primavera, con sus ojos color cielo y sus cabellos del metal mas precioso, brinda vida y risas; mientras que la muerte, oscura como las sombras, termina con todas las cosas y la pena camina con_ _é_ _l. Su silenciosa batalla duró siglos, hasta que un dia el poder del Dios de la Primavera creció tanto que amenazaba al Dios de la muerte, creando una eterna primavera que nunca podría morir._

 _Enfurecido con la arrogancia del otro Dios, el Dios de la muerte rapt_ _ó_ _al Dios de la Primavera por su burla, encerrandolo en el inframundo y con ello sumergiendo al mundo en un eterno invierno. Pero el odio comenzó a transformarse en algo nuevo, y ambos Dioses se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes como creían. Pero ambos necesitaban mantener el balance en el mundo, uno arriba y otro abajo, y mientras el invierno eterno dominaba la tierra, incluso el amor fue tomado en cuenta. Porque ¿puede alguien sentir amor si ni siquiera puede ser libre?_

9) Title: **Haciéndolo al revés.**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Mpreg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Knotting, Biting, Mating, Nesting, Protective Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor siendo un buen padre antes de saber que es el padre, Angst con el final Feliz.

Summary:

 _Katsuki odia a Nikiforov y siempre lo había hecho. Pero una noche de pasión lo deja con mucho más que odio para recordar al hombre. Se da cuenta de que su vida está a punto de cambiar, y no exactamente para mejor. Y lo que es peor, sabe que tiene que ocultar el desarrollo de este del otro patinador o enfrentar las terribles consecuencias._

 _En otras palabras, el fic en donde Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki se enamora, se casan, y tienen hijos. Aunque no necesariamente en ese orden._

10) Title: **Cupido Alado Pintado a Ciegas.**

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags: Identidades secretas, identidades erradas, Pen Pals, enamorarse.

Summary:

 _Ser el mejor patinador del mundo era algo emocionante, pero solitario. Después de una linea de relaciones fallidas, Viktor Nikiforov decide abandonar para siempre, sabiendo que las personas solo quieren a la versión de_ _é_ _l que veían en la TV y no a quien era en el interior. Después de encontrar una página web en donde varias personas en anónimo buscan solo alguien con quien hablar, el ruso descubre que aquella era una buena manera de lidiar con sus sentimientos sin la presión de la fama. Otro usuario, KYKatsudon, rápidamente llama su atención y los dos se conectan instantáneamente. Viktor descubre que puede hablar de lo que sea con esta persona y de que tenían miedos y problemas similares. Lentamente se comienza a enamorar del misterioso hombre al otro lado de la pantalla y se pregunta si tal vez vale la pena volver a apostarle al amor una vez mas. El único problema era que no tenia idea de quién era KYKatsudon en realidad, y el tampoco había revelado jamás su verdadera identidad._

 _Puede que ambos se llevaran una gran sorpresa._

11) Title: **Todo Peon Puede Convertirse en Una Reina.**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Katsuki Mari, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, Other Character Tags To Be Added

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Matrimonio Arreglado, Alternate Universe – Historical Fantasy, Alternate Universe – Realeza, Conspiración, Intentos de Asesinato, Enemigos a Amantes.

Summary:

 _Yuuri es el príncipe de un imperio, segundo en la línea al trono y reconocido en batalla, un guerrero formidable que llevaba la mitad de su vida peleando contra el imperio vecino y sus bárbaras costumbres. Pero después que la tragedia golpea ambos reinos, una intranquila paz debe ser formada por ambos lados, una paz que debe ser sellada con el mas fuerte de los lazos._

 _Motivado por la idea de mantener la paz por el bien de su gente, Yuuri es forzado a dejar su tierra para casarse con el único hijo y heredero del reino enemigo, forjando una alianza de matrimonio para proteger al imperio construido con el sudor y sangre de su familia, y el cual era ahora regido por su querida hermana. Pero Yuuri sabe lo que aquel matrimonio significa en realidad. Una sentencia de por vida, por siempre aprisionado bajo las reglas de un hombre al que detesta y con el cual se ha enfrentado en batalla miles de veces._

 _Pero las maquinaciones políticas de la corte extranjera podrían probar ser un campo de batalla aún más letal que el acababa de dejar, y él debía mantener la paz entre los reinos para salar a miles, a toda costa. Y además de todo, su enemigo de toda la vida y esposo no era el hombre que creía que era y su posición como príncipe consorte conllevaba mucho más poder del que imaginaba. Aquel que posea el corazón del futuro Rey, será quien pueda controlar el reino entero._

12) **Que hay que pagar, para estar junto a ti.**

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, Celestino Cialdini, Yakov Feltsman

Additional tags: Alternate Universe - La Sirenita (original), Triton!Viktor, Principe!Yuuri, Final Feliz

Summary:

 _Viktor siempre se había sentido fascinado por el mundo de los humanos y especialmente por un humano en particular, un hombre al que una vez había salvado durante una tormenta después de que su barco se hundiera. Un gallardo príncipe con una risa ermosa, amable y amado por todos los que lo conocían. Despues de amarlo de lejos durante tantos años, Viktor hace un trato con la bruja del mar. A cambio de su cabello plateado, Viktor tiene un mes para hacer que el príncipe se enamore y se case con él o perderá la vida y se convertirá en nada más que espuma en el océano. Conocido por ser impulsivo, Viktor acepta en la trató sin pensarlo dos veces y comienza una vida en la tierra con la intención de cortejar al príncipe y obtener su "felices para siempre"._

 _¿El único problema? El príncipe lo odia desde el momento en que lo ve._

 _Trabajando contra reloj, Viktor tiene un mes para resolver el misterio del pasado del príncipe y descubrir por que este lo odia tanto. Y no solo eso, sino que debe enamorarlo y convencerlo de casarse o él o desapareceria en el océano para siempre._

13) Title: **Salvando a Viktor Nikiforov**

Rating: Mature

Archive Warning: Muerte de un Personaje Principal

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Other Skaters, Celestino Cialdini, Yakov Feltsman

Additional tags: Muerte Temporal de Un personake, Alternate Universe – Viaje en el tiempo, Slow Burn

Summary:

 _Después de un trágico accidente en el_ _h_ _ielo, el mundo lamenta la pérdida de la leyenda del patinaje artístico: Viktor Nikiforov. COnsumido por la culpa, su rival Yuuri Katsuki pierde todo el amor por el deporte que una vez fue su vida y desea desesperadamente cambiar lo sucedido. en un inesperado giro de eventos, su deseo es concedido y es enviado de regreso en el iempo justo hacia senior debut, antes de que su rivalidad comenzara. ¿Su única meta? Salvar a Viktor Nikiforov._

14) **A Través de los Ojos de Alguien Más**

Rating: Gen

Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Celestino Cialdini, Yakov Feltsman, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin

Additional tags: Fluff y Angst, POV cambiante, basado en las reacciones públicas y en redes sociales acerca del otro, también basado en en el rostro de Yuri Plisetsky cuando se besaron en el podio.

Summary:

 _Una mirada hacia la rivalidad de Katsuki y Nikiforov a través de los años, mostrado desde distintos puntos de vista._

15) **Rosas y Sangre.**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Other Character(s)

Additional tags: Alternate Universe – Mafia, Alternate Universe – Asesinos, Enemigos a Amantes.

Summary:

 _Katsuki Yuuri es uno de los más exitosos y temidos asesinos en el mundo, su reputación es solo precedida por la de su gran rival, un sicario enemigo llamado Viktor Nikiforov. Pero luego de que las circunstancias los unen para un trabajo de larga duración, una tensa paz es formada y el odio gradualmente se transforma en confianza y respeto, convirtiéndose todo en algo m_ _á_ _s a partir de allí._

 _Con el trabajo finalizado e inconsciente de sus nuevos sentimientos por el hombre que una vez creyó odiar, Katsuki regresa a la organización para atarse a la única otra cosa que le ha importado en la vida - para entregarse a su nueva misión, algo a lo que no puede rehusarse sin importar que._

 _Su próxima asignación. Matar a Viktor Nikiforov._

* * *

 **Si, fics en el fic XD**

 **Reiya-san no planea escribir de nada de esto. Son solo ideas.**

 **Quien las quiera usar puede, pero debera darle el respectivo credito :3**


	14. Todo Peón Puede Convertirse en Una Reina

****Toda esta información es escrita por Reiya-san y sacada de su tumblr. Yo solo traduzco.  
kazliin (punto) tumblr (punto) com****

 ** **CONTIENE CIERTOS SPOILERS E INFORMACION DE SITUACIONES QUE SUCEDERAN A FUTURO  
****

 ** **TODO SUCEDE EN EL UNIVERSO DE "RIVALS"  
****

* * *

 **Pequeños pedazos escritos por Reiya-san de lo que pudiera ser el desarrollo de este fic:**

 **Todo Peón Puede Convertirse en Una Reina**

Rating: Explicit

Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, Katsuki Mari, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva, Other Character Tags To Be Added

Additional tags: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Matrimonio Arreglado, Alternate Universe – Historical Fantasy, Alternate Universe – Realeza, Conspiración, Intentos de Asesinato, Enemigos a Amantes.

Summary:

 _Yuuri es el príncipe de un imperio, segundo en la línea al trono y reconocido en batalla, un guerrero formidable que llevaba la mitad de su vida peleando contra el imperio vecino y sus bárbaras costumbres. Pero después que la tragedia golpea ambos reinos, una intranquila paz debe ser formada por ambos lados, una paz que debe ser sellada con el mas fuerte de los lazos._

 _Motivado por la idea de mantener la paz por el bien de su gente, Yuuri es forzado a dejar su tierra para casarse con el único hijo y heredero del reino enemigo, forjando una alianza de matrimonio para proteger al imperio construido con el sudor y sangre de su familia, y el cual era ahora regido por su querida hermana. Pero Yuuri sabe lo que aquel matrimonio significa en realidad. Una sentencia de por vida, por siempre aprisionado bajo las reglas de un hombre al que detesta y con el cual se ha enfrentado en batalla miles de veces._

 _Pero las maquinaciones políticas de la corte extranjera podrían probar ser un campo de batalla aún más letal que el acababa de dejar, y él debía mantener la paz entre los reinos para salar a miles, a toda costa. Y además de todo, su enemigo de toda la vida y esposo no era el hombre que creía que era y su posición como príncipe consorte conllevaba mucho más poder del que imaginaba. Aquel que posea el corazón del futuro Rey, será quien pueda controlar el reino entero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Extracto del Capítulo 1/15**

Yuuri pudo sentir sus manos apretarse bajo las ropas de su ropa formal, pudo sentir cómo las paredes de la habitación parecían moverse y presionarle a ambos lados.

 _«Es por tu país»_ se dijo a sí mismo, aunque aquellas palabras no hicieron nada para aliviar el retorcijón en su estómago. _«Por tu gente»._

Tanto él como Mari habían estado de acuerdo, ambos se encontraban todavía recuperándose de la muerte de sus padres y la devastación que había caído tanto sobre su propio imperio como el de su enemigo. Ningún lado habría podido sobrevivir a la guerra, no sin descender al caos, por lo que la paz había sido la única opción. Aquel era un concepto tan extraño para Yuuri, había pasado luchando la mitad de su vida y la guerra se había extendido durante más tiempo del que podía recordar.

El tratado de paz había sido sellado y firmado por Mari, con el manto de emperatriz estando ahora sobre su cabeza, y por el Rey bárbaro. Puede que el extranjero tuviera un reino y un ejército más grande que el de ellos; pero al pararse lado a lado, Yuuri podía ver como este empequeñecía ante la fuerza de voluntad de su hermana.

Pero a pesar de lo poderosa que era, Mari no podía controlarlo todo. Ambos consejos habían concordado en que solo había una forma de asegurarse que el pacto fuera cumplido y de que la paz se mantuviera. Una unión entre los dos imperios, un pacto sellado a través del matrimonio.

Yuuri era el segundo hijo de la dinastía, por lo que siempre supo que algún día se le iba a imponer un matrimonio por asuntos políticos, pero jamás hubiera creído que le fuera a suceder de esta forma. Vendido como ganado al único hijo y heredero del reino contra el que había estado luchando durante tantos años. Un prisionero político para asegurar que la paz se mantuviera en ambos lados. Una vida atrapado en la jaula de oro que sería aquel palacio extranjero, un lugar que jamás llegaría a ser su verdadero hogar.

Había aceptado el trato porque ¿qué más podía hacer? La paz era demasiado importante, y tanto el deber como el honor le imponían hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla. Sería los ojos y oídos de Mari en aquella corte extranjera, tenía la intención de hacerse camino hasta congraciarse con los altos nobles y hacer lo que sea para asegurarse que la guerra no volviera a desatarse. Por su país, por su gente.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras se encaminaba hacia el altar en donde su futuro esposo esperaba por él, su cabello color plata brillaba suavemente bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por el salon. Cada par de ojos en el lugar estaba sobre él, miradas penetrantes que parecían perforar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Unos cuantos susurros se escucharon a medida que se acercaba a la parte frontal del salón y Yuuri sabía la razón de estos. Se había rehusado tajantemente a utilizar la tradicional ropa matrimonial que se le había entregado ya que la tela se había sentido áspera y extraña entre sus manos. En lugar de eso, había decidido utilizar las brillantes y coloridas prendas tradicionales de su gente, las cuales contrastaban con el estilo del país en donde ahora se encontraba para siempre atrapado. Puede que se viera forzado a sentarse con ellos, beber de su vino y hablar su idioma; pero nunca sería uno de ellos. Él era un Katsuki, siempre lo sería y eso jamás se lo podrían quitar, sin importar el nombre que fuera forzado a utilizar.

Su larga trayectoria finalmente terminó y se encontró parado en la parte frontal del salón junto al hombre que había enfrentado en batalla incontables veces antes. Se encontraban tan cerca que podía discernir las facciones del apuesto rostro, los fríos ojos azules, la piel blanca como la nieve, y la dentada cicatriz que marcaba la antes perfecta mejilla. Yuuri conocía muy bien esa cicatriz. Después de todo, había sido él quien la había puesto allí.

El sacerdote delante de ellos había comenzado a murmurar, balanceando una bola de incienso al mismo tiempo, y Yuuri tuvo que resistir el impulso de cerrar los ojos y llorar porque sabía que este era el inicio del fin.

.

 **Extracto del Capítulo 3/15**

Yuuri observó atentamente como Viktor entrenaba con los caballeros en el patio real. Después de dos semanas en el palacio, Yuuri había llegado a conocer un poco mejor a su ahora esposo, pero este nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. No era para nada como Yuuri había esperado, desde como le había deseado buenas noches en su noche de bodas para luego dejarlo solo en sus aposentos - para el completo shock y alivio de Yuuri - hasta el momento en que lo había invitado a la parte principal del castillo mientras entrenaba.

Había una cierta suavidad en él, un cuidado y una preocupación que Yuuri jamás habría creído posibles de un hombre que había intentado matarlo y a quien él también había intentado asesinar tantas veces antes. Viktor distaba tanto del hombre que alguna vez había conocido que aquello no lo dejaba de desconcertar, incluso ahora.

— ¿Vas a tomar tu espada? —le llamó Viktor con un tono ligero y bromista— ¿O solo te vas a quedar observando todo el día?

Yuuri se quedó perplejo ante la declaración y miró al otro hombre en shock. Había asumido que solo estaba invitado a observar. Jamás había imaginado que le darían un arma. Yuuri sabía que incluso aquí tenía su reputación como guerrero, era absolutamente letal en el campo de batalla y su espada estaba teñida con la sangre de cientos de los compañeros de Viktor. Había asumido que, ahora que estaba atrapado allí, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a poner una espada en sus manos.

La sorpresa debió ser notoria en su rostro porque la expresión de Viktor se ensombreció ligeramente mientras se acercaba a él, cargando una segunda espada para lanzársela a Yuuri quien la atrapó por instinto.

—No estás aquí como prisionero —le dijo a Yuuri con una sincera expresión—. Estás aquí como un principe. Puedes entrenar cuando quieras, e ir y venir como te plazca, tal como se espera del consorte del futuro rey. Quien diga lo contrario tendrá que responder ante mi.

Yuuri asintió en gratitud, todavía perplejo, al tiempo que balanceaba la espada entre sus manos y se acostumbraba al peso de la misma. Ante aquel movimiento, todos los caballeros alineados en el patio real dieron un paso atrás, observando como ambos príncipes se enfrentaban cara a cara en medio del espacio vacío en el centro.

—Pelea conmigo —pidió Viktor repentinamente y Yuuri se tensó. Buscó cualquier tipo de truco en su rostro pero no encontró ninguno. Ellos habían peleado muchas veces antes, pero jamás en términos amigables ni con otra intención que no fuera matar.

—Solo si estás preparado para perder —soltó en respuesta en lugar de manifestar sus pensamientos. Giró la cuchilla de nuevo, pero esta vez en un movimiento mucho más llamativo que dejaba en claro que solo buscaba hacer show. Viktor le dio una media sonrisa y movió su propia espada, el brillante metal resplandecía bajo la luz del sol a medida que empezaban a rodearse el uno al otro

—Yo no lo creo.

.

 **Extracto del Capítulo 7/15**

La cálida luz de las llamas danzaba sobre la piel de Viktor, quien se encontraba sentado en el lado opuesto a Yuuri, sus ojos viéndose oscuros e intensos. Mucho había cambiado entre ellos en los meses transcurridos desde el momento en que Yuuri había llegado, y a penas podía creer que Viktor fuera el mismo hombre que una vez había odiado con ardiente pasión.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron ese día, Yuuri había comenzado a pensar en lo diferente que todo era a sus ojos ahora, Viktor sobre todo. Antes, jamás hubiera podido creer que Viktor pudiera hacerlo reír de la forma en que lo hacía, que pudiera hacerlo sentir tanta emoción y gozo con cada cosa que hacían, con cada hora que pasaban en la presencia del otro.

Y sobre todo, jamás hubiera podido imaginar la forma en que los besos de Viktor lo harían sentir, esos pequeños momentos robados que lo dejaban desesperado y adolorido por el deseo de más. Habían pasado semanas desde su primer beso, pero jamás lo había presionado por más ni había sido menos que un caballero con él. Pero él no era cualquier caballero, era el esposo de Yuuri. Y puede que toda su relación y cortejo se hubiera dado al revés, pero Yuuri ya había decidido que habían esperado lo suficiente. Notó la forma en que Viktor lo observaba y supo que no estaba solo en cuanto a sus deseos.

Caminó hacia donde este se encontraba y se sentó con él, no en el espacio vacío, sino sobre sus piernas, permitiendo que las rodillas de su esposo sostuvieran todo su peso. Viktor colocó sus manos sobre los costados de Yuuri por puro instinto y allí permanecieron, fuertemente apretadas contra su piel mientras Viktor tragaba saliva y lo miraba fijamente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos oscuros. Pero en ellos no había duda, solo el deseo, afecto, y la emoción que Yuuri estaba seguro debía ser amor.

Bajando para colocar sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Viktor, Yuuri se inclinó de modo que sus rostros se encontraran al mismo nivel. Todavía sentado sobre las piernas de su esposo, Yuuri sonrió, y observó como la respiración de este se entrecortaba ante la cercanía.

— ¿Sabes?, nunca tuvimos una verdadera noche de bodas —ronroneó sacando la punta de su lengua para mojar sus labios, y observó cómo los ojos de Viktor se fijaban en ese movimiento de forma inconsciente—. Ya es tiempo de que arreglemos eso ¿no crees?

Yuuri pudo sentir cómo las manos de Viktor se flexionaban y apretaban contra su piel y vio como este finalmente sonreía, inclinándose de modo que sus frentes se encontraran ahora tocandose y haciendo que casi respiraran del mismo aire, sus labios tentadoramente cerca.

—Eso… —le dijo al tiempo que subía una de sus calientes manos por la espalda de Yuuri y lo hacía estremecerse de deleite— definitivamente tiene solución.

.

 **Extracto del Capítulo 10/15**

Yuuri luchaba contra el agarre de los guardias, intentando desesperadamente escapar de las manos que se aferraban como grilletes alrededor de sus brazos mientras lo arrastraban hacia el frente. Él era un guerrero experto, sabía cómo pelear mano a mano tan bien como cualquier otro hombre, pero había sido tomado por sorpresa y habían demasiados como para poder liberarse.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en él mientras era arrastrado. Todos, desde el más rico noble hasta el más humilde de los sirvientes, enfocaron sus ojos en la escena frente a ellos. Las noticias viajaban rápidamente por el palacio y Yuuri sabía que pronto cada alma en el lugar sabría que el Príncipe Consorte había sido arrestado y llevado a una audiencia frente al rey. Y después de los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior, no habría cuestionamientos acerca del porqué.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón del trono, Yuuri fue encerrado allí y lanzado al suelo sin ningún cuidado, justo frente al estrado que se alzaba en la parte más lejana del salón. El Rey estaba sentado en el trono, viéndose tan regio como siempre pero con la aún fresca cicatriz cruzando a través de su mejilla, el segundo trono junto a él estando dolorosamente vacío. Pero Yuuri a penas y miró al hombre, toda su atención estaba fija en la figura parada a su lado quien lo miraba con el rostro completamente pálido.

Viktor se encontraba vestido con las formales ropas de la corte, la corona del heredero descansando sobre su cabeza, cada pulgada de él viéndose como el príncipe que era. Su rostro se hallaba frío y estoico, una fachada que Yuuri lo había visto utilizar muchas veces antes mientras lidiaba con sus deberes como prínqcipe, pero Yuuri la podía reconocer como la máscara que era. Podía ver el oculto dolor que aquella expresión escondía, un dolor que se avivó al ver a su esposo siendo lanzado al suelo a sus pies, con espadas siendo apuntadas contra su desprotegida espalda.

—Yuuri Katsuki —empezó a decir el rey, y Yuuri se encogió ante ello porque aquel no había sido su nombre durante más de un año, no desde que se había casado dentro de la dinastía Nikiforov. Inicialmente se había sentido furioso por perder el apellido familiar del cual había estado tan orgulloso, pero a el odio por su nuevo apellido había empezado a desvanecerse a medida que sus sentimientos por Viktor comenzaban a crecer. Además, él había llegado como un guerrero enemigo, un príncipe enemigo, y el apellido que se le había entregado por su matrimonio con Viktor era la única cosa que lo mantenía seguro dentro de un imperio que detestaba al suyo. Si estaban usando su antiguo nombre ahora, eso significaba que la situación era atroz y estaba en un gran peligro.

—Has sido acusado de traición contra el Gran Imperio, de conspirar para derrocar la corona, asociarse con el enemigo, intento de asesinato, y homicidio. ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que decidamos tu destino?

A un lado del salón, Yuuri notó al consejero observándolo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y casi arremetió contra el tipo, pero el frío peso de la espada lo hizo retroceder. El escenario era tan perfecto, tan impecable que incluso Yuuri se lo hubiera creído, de no ser él quien estaba compareciendo como el acusado.

—Están cometiendo un error —intentó decir, sintiendo como la desesperación empezaba a hacerse camino arriba por su garganta. No había nada que pudiera decir en su propia defensa, ninguna prueba de su inocencia que pudiera llegar al corazón del rey. Así que decidió girarse hacia el hombre en el que confiaba sobre todos los demás, rezando porque lo escuchara aun si no lo hacía nadie más.

—Viktor, yo no lo hice. Sabes que no sería capaz.

—No trates de buscar la simpatía de mi hijo —espetó el rey con el enojo brillando en sus ojos, sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a los brazos del trono—. Te atreves a suplicar por tu inocencia después de todo lo que has hecho. Eres un infeliz y un mentiroso traidor, así que te aconsejo escoger cuidadosamente tus palabras ya que podrían ser las últimas.

—Viktor, por favor escuchame. Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto —volvió a intentar Yuuri, pero fue cortado por el golpe de la empuñadura de una espada contra la parte trasera de su cráneo, provocando que su cabeza cayera hacia el frente.

—Ya tenemos la evidencia de tus crimes —espetó el guardia que lo había golpeado, y lo peor era que no había nada que Yuuri pudiera decir en su defensa. Había sido engañado, manipulado con lo que él creía que era lo correcto, protegiendo a su gente en la única forma que podía. Pero sus acciones habían sembrado las semillas de la traición, y fue solo la noche en la que el complot completo fue evidente ante sus ojos que se dio cuenta de que solo había sido una marioneta en las manos de alguien más, un simple peón siendo sacrificado en pos de un mucho más grande y horrible propósito. Puede que no hubiera cometido el horrible crimen del que estaba siendo acusado, pero ahora no había nadie en todo el reino que quisiera creerle.

Tal vez Viktor pudiera haberlo hecho en el pasado porque había amado a Yuuri y había confiado en él como en nadie. Pero ese sentimiento ya había desaparecido, ido junto con la madre de Viktor y con la frágil paz que había estado protegiendo los reinos de ambos desde que el pacto de matrimonio había sido sellado.

—Si tienes tan poco honor que te rehusas a admitir tu propia culpa, entonces no se te dará la misericordia de una muerte honorable —proclamó el rey, y sus palabras hicieron que el horror se derramara en el cuerpo de Yuuri. Un terror que no había sentido cuando los guardias lo habían encerrado empezó a crecer dentro de él.

Desde el momento en que había llegado, su única meta había sido mantener la paz entre los dos reinos. Su matrimonio con Viktor eran las ataduras que los mantendrían unidos, lo que los transformaría de enemigos a aliados. Ninguno de sus países se había recuperado aún de la guerra que los había casi destruido por completo, y si empezaba una nueva todo estaría perdido.

Pero si Yuuri moría, si era asesinado por orden del rey, entonces la venganza de su hermana sería rápida y devastadora. No tendría piedad por nada ni nadie en su búsqueda por vengar la muerte de su hermano y reclamar justicia por el contrado de paz que habría sido roto tan pronto como se le quitara la vida. Ella jamás lo creería como el traidor que todos proclamaban que era y no dudaría en ir a la guerra contra los que habían asesinado al único otro miembro de su familia que quedaba con vida.

— ¡Escúchenme! —dijo alzando su voz, el sonido resonó como un trueno en el salón que ahora se encontraba siendo llenado por los susurros de los miembros del jurado que discutían su destino. Él ya sabía que no lo escucharían ni le creerían nada de lo que dijera, ya que llevaba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez desde la noche anterior y nada había cambiado—. Si me matan, solo estarán haciendo exactamente lo que ellos quieren. Están buscando que la guerra vuelva a tomar lugar, ellos son los verdaderos traidores. Solo estan jugando con nosotros.

—Su majestad, el traidor no tiene pruebas de lo que dice pero nosotros sí que tenemos muchas de sus crímenes —dijo el consejero contra el oído del rey en una voz de murmullo que aún así consiguió llenar toda la habitación y ser escuchada por todos en el salon—. Le sugiero lidiar con él de inmediato.

—Será ejecutado al amanecer —confirmó el rey, y Yuuri notó perfectamente la forma en que los ojos de Viktor se cerraban y como finalmente permitía que su rostro demostrara dolor.

Yuuri sabía que Viktor lo consideraba culpable, y sabía que él también hubiera pensado lo mismo de Viktor si los papeles estuvieran invertidos porque el complot formado para acabar con todo era tan magistral que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera visto venir. Pero no pudo evitar el intentar una vez más.

—Viktor, por favor —suplicó mientras era arrastrado a la puerta y hacia el destino que le aguardaba detrás—. Por favor.

Pero Viktor no dio indicio alguno de hablar, solo se quedo perfectamente parado con una de sus manos detrás del trono vacío en donde su madre se había sentado una vez, y el dolor era perfectamente claro en sus azules ojos. Los mismos ojos azules que días antes habían observado los de Yuuri mientras le proclamaba su amor, mientras le decía lo feliz que era de que Yuuri hubiera entrado a su vida, y lo mucho que rezaba porque estuviera juntos para siempre. Unos ojos que observaban como Yuuri era arrastrado fuera, que se encontraban húmedos, y de los cuales cayó una solitaria lágrima que terminó rodando por la mejilla del portador.

.

 **Extracto del Capítulo 11/15**

El sonido de la celda abriéndose alertó a Yuuri de una presencia segundos antes de que la luz de la antorcha en el corredor se internara en la profunda oscuridad de la habitación e iluminara la figura que se mantenía parada en el marco de la puerta. Cuando la luz se posó sobre el rostro de la persona frente a él, Yuuri sintió una corriente de alivio pasar a través de él e intentó levantarse, pero fue empujado hacia atrás por las cadenas que se aferraban a sus muñecas y lo anclaban al suelo.

—Viktor —exhaló con alivio, pero la expresión en el rostro de su esposo nunca dejó de tener la misma apariencia fría y sin expresión que había llevado desde el momento en que fue puesto en esa celda.

—No te atrevas —le dijo, y por un segundo su voz se quebró, permitiéndole a Yuuri ver la fragilidad detrás de esta—. No te atrevas a decir mi nombre cuando todo este tiempo no fuiste mas que un vil traidor.

Yuuri se sobresaltó ante esas palabras porque le había tomado mucho tiempo que el odio que sentía se convirtiera gradualmente en amor y el referirse a Viktor por su nombre era el reflejo de eso, haber cambiado el burlón "su alteza" y "mi príncipe" por un nombre que había aprendido a conocer y amar muy bien.

—Viktor, por favor créeme —volvió a intentar de nuevo, pero el susodicho no parecía ni un poco más convencido de lo que había parecido en el salón de trono en donde Yuuri había apelado su inocencia, y podía entender el porqué. Desde afuera claramente se veía como un manipulador y un traidor, y sabía que no podría culpar a Viktor si este incluso observaba impasible cómo era arrastrado hacia su ejecución al dia siguiente.

—Te amo —escogió decir, porque aun si Viktor creía que era una mentira, Yuuri no podía morir sin decírselo una vez más—. Y por favor, aun si no me crees, no permitas que la guerra vuelva a empezar. Matame si tienes que, pero prometeme que mantendrás la paz sin importar lo que pase.

La parte racional de Yuuri sabía que sus palabras eran inútiles, pero no podía evitar rezar porque -aun si moría- Viktor pudiera ser capaz de convencer a Mari de no destruir ambos reinos en nombre de la venganza y permitir con ello que los traidores se volvieran reyes de las cenizas que quedaran. Él conocía el destino que le deparaba al padre de Viktor, el de su hermana, y el de propio Viktor, si la guerra volvió a desatarse. Y a pesar de sentirse aterrorizado por su propia muerte, el imaginarse a Viktor y a su hermana pálidos en medio del sangriento campo de batalla lo aterraba aún más.

En lugar de responder, Viktor se le acercó rápidamente con una dura expresión en su rostro y Yuuri se encogió. Pero en lugar del golpe que estaba esperando, Viktor lo tomó por las manos y las giró de modo que las cadenas fueran visibles para luego abrir los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas, permitiendo con ello que estos cayeran al suelo.

Yuuri lo observó en shock, pero en lugar de hablar, Viktor lo sacó de la celda y lo arrastró hacia un pasillo extrañamente desierto, llevándolo a través del enredado laberinto que eran los calabozos del castillo, y eventualmente llegando hacia el exterior. Un caballo lo esperaba fuera, ensillado y cargado con bolsas llenas de comida y agua. Yuuri se giró para ver a Viktor y notó la pena y confusión que había en sus ojos, y aquello era lo más descorazonador que Yuuri había visto en la vida.

—No puedo…—empezó a decir Viktor, pero su voz salió ahogada y tuvo que detenerse.

—No puedo verte morir —dijo finalmente después de unos segundos, pero cuando Yuuri trato de tocarlo, Viktor golpeó su mano para alejarla y movió la otra hacia donde Yuuri sabía que él guardaba su daga.

—No me toques —espetó Viktor con enojo—. Eres un traidor y un manipulador. Se que todo lo que tuvimos fue una mentira. Pero lo Dioses me han maldecido haciéndome amarte de todos modos, y no puedo soportar el tener que observar el final que mi padre ha preparado para ti. Pero jamás te perdonaré por lo que has hecho.

Yuuri pudo sentir el dolor cortando a través de él, un dolor peor a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra lo que ya había sido hecho.

—Aquí llevas suficiente comida y agua para que puedas pasar la frontera —le dijo Viktor mientras señalaba al caballo parado frente a ellos—. Regresa con tu hermana, o huye lejos. No me interesa. Pero no regreses aquí jamás. Tienes hasta el amanecer antes de que tu escape se sepa, porque luego cada soldado y sabueso estará detrás de tu cabeza.

—Voy a resolver esto —juró Yuuri, todavía deseando poder tocar a Viktor pero sabiendo que sería rechazado si lo intentaba—. Se que todavía no me crees, Viktor. Pero voy a resolver esto de algún modo.

—Si alguna vez vuelves a poner un pie en mi reino, yo mismo te mataré —prometió Viktor en lugar de responder a las palabras de Yuuri—. Esta será la única oportunidad que tendrás para escapar de las consecuencias de tus crímenes. Mi amor por ti me a vuelto lo suficientemente débil como para dejarte ir, pero no seré igual de misericordioso una segunda vez.

Peleando contra el picor formándose en sus ojos, Yuuri se subió al caballo para luego y el cielo, en donde la primera luz de la mañana empezaba a filtrarse por el horizonte. Yuuri tendría tiempo para llegar a la frontera solamente si cabalgaba fuerte y velozmente, pero sería muy peligroso—. Vete, y no vuelvas nunca.

Yuuri se volteó y pateó los lados del caballo con sus talones para incitarlo a moverse, galopando así lejos del castillo que se había convertido en su hogar, y dejando a Viktor como una simple y solitaria figura que desaparecía en la lejanía.

El dolor todavía quemaba dentro de él, pero sabía que no podía permitir que este lo abrumara. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Un plan que realizar, traidores que exponer, situaciones que arreglar. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero estaba determinado a revelar el alcance completo de lo mucho que todo había sido manipulado desde el inicio. Y tal vez allí, cuando se supiera la verdad, Viktor podría ser capaz de encontrar en su corazón el perdón hacia él.

Yuuri cabalgó fuerte y velozmente, sin permitirse mirar atrás. Tenía una guerra que impedir.

.

 **Extracto del capítulo 14/15**

Yuuri podía sentir como el sudor bajaba por su frente mientras esquivaba otro ataque de la espada de su enemigo, sabiendo que cada movimiento podría ser el último. La batalla dentro de las paredes del palacio era intensa, y si su plan no empezaba a funcionar pronto, cada hombre y mujer que había traído con él a batalla estaría perdido. Todos eran leales y fieles, pero estaban siendo ampliamente superados en número. Pero esto no importaría si las piezas que había movido funcionaban como debían mientras ellos actuaban como distracción. Pero si fallaban, entonces moriría, y todos los que lo seguían morirían con él.

La pelea era intensa y Yuuri se encontraba justo en medio de esta, pero a pesar de ello fue capaz de ver un destello de cabello plateado en la distancia, más allá de el rocoso salón del trono que se hallaba lleno de soldados en batalla. Viktor había entrado en combate, determinado a proteger su hogar a pesar de que Yuuri no era una amenaza real. Pero Viktor no sabía eso. Todo lo que sabía era que el enemigo estaba allí y que estaban armados, así que acabar con ellos era su deber como príncipe.

Yuuri solo rezó porque tuviera el tiempo suficiente a pesar de la presencia de Viktor allí. El príncipe era un guerrero legendario, con él en la batalla el balance en la pelea se vería desequilibrado y desfavorecedor de su lado.

Esquivando otra espada, Yuuri se movió, determinado a pasar a través de este pasillo y salir hacia el corredor en donde la pelea mas fuerte se estaba llevando a cabo. Observó a Viktor titubear, lo vio voltear y pudo sentir el momento exacto en que sus ojos se encontraron a través del salón, azul sobre café, el aire pareciendo espesarse entre ellos.

Un destello de profunda traición brilló en la mirada de Viktor, y Yuuri recordó la promesa que su esposo le hizo la última vez que se habían visto; la promesa de que si se atrevía a volver a poner un pie sobre su reino, Viktor lo mataría. Pero su príncipe no hizo intento de avanzar, su mirada continuaba clavada sobre él aun en medio del caos en el que se encontraban, y Yuuri pudo sentir la culpa subiendo por su garganta y amenazando con ahogarlo.

Estaba haciendo esto por Viktor, por ambos, y por todos a los que amaban. Y Viktor se daría cuenta de eso, si tan solo Yuuri pidiera conseguir unos minutos más. Pero a pesar de que el pensamiento cruzara su mente, Yuuri pudo ver las puertas de hierro levantándose en los ojos de Viktor, cortando con ello toda emoción. Levantó su espada para posicionarse en modo de ataque y Yuuri supo que, amándolo o no, Viktor no tenía la intención de dejarlo escapar otra vez.

Amaba a Viktor, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y sabía que no podría pelear contra él. Ni siquiera podría imaginar el lastimarlo, y no podía permitir que Viktor le quitara los valiosos segundos que le quedaban para probar su inocencia y finalmente desenmascarar a los verdaderos traidores.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: huir.

.

 **Extracto del capítulo 14/15**

El corredor se hallaba extrañamente oscuro y vacío, tanto que Yuuri podía escuchar sus propios jadeos mientras corría, el cansancio clavándose en sus huesos. Había funcionado, su plan había tenido éxito y todos en el castillo sabrían la verdad en cualquier momento. Ahora podría regresar con Viktor y conseguir que las cosas funcionaran esta vez. Lidiaran rápidamente con los traidores y restaurarían la paz entre reinos.

Hubieron momentos en los que estuvo seguro de que fallaría, de que moriría, o peor, de que observaría las muertes de los que amaba. Pero había tenido determinación y fe, y finalmente todo acabaría pronto.

Escuchó un ligero sonido de tras de él y de repente fue empujado hacia el frente por un inesperado impacto, la fuerza del golpe mezclada con el cansancio en su cuerpo fueron suficientes como para hacerlo caer. No sentía ningún dolor, y fue por eso que Yuuri se sintió perplejo cuando bajó la mirada y vio lo que había causado su caída.

La filosa punta de una flecha había perforado su costado, tan al borde que por poco y era un golpe fallido. La punta carmesí brillaba bajo la antorcha, y la nublada mente de Yuuri apenas registró que lo que bañaba la punta de la flecha era sangre que ahora se encontraba lentamente tiñendo su camisa con su color vino.

Se giró lentamente, forzando sus ojos a enfocarse sobre la figura que se encontraba detrás de él, la figura que le había disparado tan inexpertamente.

Gradualmente la figura dejó de parecer borrosa y Yuuri sintió como sus labios formaban un familiar nombre. —Yuri —murmuró, y a pesar de que no sentía ningún dolor, si pudo sentir como la herida comenzaba a drenar lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, forzandolo a caer sin gracia sobre sus rodillas.

Yuri estaba parado al final del corredor, su arco todavía se encontraba levantado en su mano pero la cuerda de este se encontraba suelta. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, y por un segundo, el molido cerebro de Yuuri no pudo procesar el porqué de esa reacción. Yuri era famoso por sus habilidades con el arco, el mismo Yuuri lo había observado perforar el cráneo de una ardilla, justo en medio de los ojos, a kilómetros de distancia. Un amplio corredor los separaba, pero aun así no podía entender como Yuri podía haber fallado al disparar tan inexpertamente de modo que Yuuri se encontrara todavía con vida.

Mientras observaba, Yuuri notó como el rubio bajaba el arco con sus manos aún temblorosas, y bajo la luz de la antorcha solo pudo distinguir el ligero trazo de lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del joven. Yuuri nunca lo había visto llorar antes. Yuri jamás se lo había permitido así mismo, determinado a actuar tan fuerte como se esperaba de él al ser el sobrino del rey y el siguiente en la línea al trono después de Viktor. Cuando se conocieron, Yuri lo había odiado con pasión, pero Yuuri había intentado ganarse el favor del muchacho con todas sus fuerzas y había creído que este por lo menos había empezado a confiar en él, incluso que tal vez había comenzado a agradarle.

Pero todo eso había sido antes de que Yuuri hubiera sido tildado de traidor y sentenciado a morir. Antes de que hubiera escapado y cada soldado en el reino hubiera sido ordenado a asegurar su muerte. Puede que Yuri fuera joven, pero era tan conocedor de su deber como cualquier otro soldado.

Yuuri pudo sentir la amargura subir por su garganta. Había estado tan cerca. Su victoria estaba asegurada, la verdad saldría libre y no habría nadie que pudiera detenerla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. La flecha en su costado y el dolor que repentinamente comenzaba a ser notorio al esparcirse por su cuerpo se encargarían de ello.

La fuerza lo abandonó y repentinamente Yuuri pudo sentirse desmayar, su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza y el dolor en su costado se incrementó por el impacto. La herida era limpia, y se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de sus órganos vitales como para que Yuuri supiera que tendría una muerte lenta. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, y ya podía sentir como su vista comenzaba a oscurecerse y el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Vagamente se preguntó si Yuri vendría para terminar lo que había comenzado, pero solo escuchó pasos desapareciendo rápidamente por el corredor y el sonido de un sollozo ahogado haciendo eco en la distancia. Pero a penas tuvo energías para procesarlo antes de que la oscuridad finalmente llegara a él y con agradecimiento se permitiera ser acunado por la inconsciencia.

.

 **Extracto de capítulo 15/15**

Yuuri escuchó a la distancia el sonido de pasos apresurados y voces gritando, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada como para interpretar lo que estas decían. Rápidamente se escucharon cada vez más cerca, sonando más y más fuerte con cada paso, y de repente reconoció a una de ellas como perteneciente a Yuri, y la otra…

Unos brazos lo rodearon repentinamente, levantando del piso su inmóvil cuerpo. Unos frenéticos dedos se posaron junto a su cuello, buscando su pulso con desesperación, y Yuuri pudo escuchar el sollozo de alivio que el hombre sobre él soltó cuando su búsqueda fue recompensada con un pequeño aleteo del corazón de Yuuri.

Viktor.

Escuchó más palabras siendo gritadas a su alrededor, y Yuuri pudo escuchar a Yuri entre entre ellas, sonando lleno de pánico. Pero todo lo que le importaba era el hombre que lo acunaba entre sus brazos mientras repetía su nombre una otra vez, como si fuera una plegaria. Estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse o para siquiera abrir sus ojos; pero estaba agradecido de que, si era su momento de morir, al menos Viktor estuviera allí con él.

Parecía que su plan finalmente había funcionado. Si Viktor se encontraba allí, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, meciendolo y con sus dedos aferrándose desesperadamente a su pálida piel, significaba que los traidores habían sido expuestos y que su inocencia había sido demostrada. A pesar de todo, Yuuri al menos estaba feliz de que Viktor ya no pensara mal de él y de que ya no lo viera como un traidor. Su espíritu partiría del mundo de los mortales en completa paz, con el perdón de Viktor iluminando su camino.

Viktor comenzó a hablar de nuevo, diciendo más cosas en su idioma nativo, cosas que Yuuri sabía que debería ser capaz de entender pero que su cerebro no era capaz de traducir por lo débil que se encontraba. Así que simplemente se relajó y se dejó llevar por la sensación de ser abrazado, dejando que la oscuridad lo arrastrara.

.

 **Extracto del capítulo 15/15**

Yuuri no tenía idea de cuando tiempo estuvo flotando en las tinieblas, no completamente vivo pero tampoco seguro de estar muerto. A veces, ciertas palabras se filtraban entre la oscuridad, piezas de conversaciones en voces conocidas.

—…juro que no sabía —dijo una, y el cerebro de Yuuri le indicó: "Yuri", antes de perderse de nuevo.

—…infección…—dijo otra, y de repente sintió un par de manos aferrarse a las suyas y los dedos de Viktor acariciando suavemente su cabello y rostro mientras le susurraba suaves palabras de aliento.

—…se fuerte —escuchó casi a la distancia y luego sintió un dolor desgarrador, el dolor más fuerte que jamás había sentido en la vida y que lo tuvo gritando con fuerza, el sonido desgarrando su garganta al escapar de esta. El dolor estaba en todos lados, quemaba por su venas, pero lo peor era la sensación de una brasa en llamas pegada contra su costado, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguramente habían removido la flecha que lentamente había estado arrastrandolo hacia su muerte.

Los brazos de Viktor solo lo aferraron más fuertemente mientras murmuraba gentilmente contra su oído, pero Yuuri pudo sentir el temblor en sus palabras, y no pudo detener el grito que salió de su garganta al sentir algo caer sobre su herida que intensificó diez veces el dolor anterior.

En ese momento, Yuuri se sintió agradecido de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

Luego de eso volvió a caer en la deriva, la tranquila oscuridad que lo rodeaba se convirtió en un bálsamo para las heridas que sabía que estaban allí. Hacía mucho calor en la oscuridad, mucho más calor de lo que jamás había sentido en antes, pero estaba demasiado perdido en las sombras como para registrar la realidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tal como antes, algunas palabras se filtraron a través de la neblina en su mente. Estaba casi seguro que los días pasaban rápidamente, pero estaba tan perdido en la oscuridad que no podía estar seguro.

Algunas veces era Yuri quien hablaba, su voz sonando en alto y enojada, pero ahogada por las lágrimas. A veces era otro hombre que Yuuri no reconocía, aunque por los fragmentos de que podía entender parecía que era un médico.

—…hierbas…—había escuchado decir un par de veces—…beba…

—…puede que no sobreviva la noche, su alteza…—se dijo otra vez, y Yuuri solo pudo sentir el frío chorro de agua que cayó en su frente para luego bajar por su cuello al tiempo que alguien limpiaba su frente suavemente y pedía al doctor que se marchara.

Era Viktor, estaba seguro de ello. A pesar de que su mente estuviera flotando a la deriva, podría sentir la presencia de Viktor donde sea. Sus palabras usualmente se perdían, pero Yuuri podía sentirlo a su lado, de donde no se había movido para nada. A veces, Viktor presionaba prendas frías contra su frente y rostro, y otras veces lo sostenía fuertemente y lo presionaba contra el. Algunas otras veces le cantaba, suaves y melódicas canciones de cuna que Yuuri apenas y podía recordar.

Una vez, cuando la oscuridad había sido más pesada que nunca antes y el calor parecía engullirlo por todos lados, Yuuri estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Viktor repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez al tiempo que aferraba una de las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas propias. La extraña y extranjera esencia del incienso que la gente del reino de VIktor utilizaba para sus adoraciones llenaba la habitación, y a Yuuri le tomó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta de que Viktor estaba rezando.

Quería alcanzarlo, quería abrir los ojos y apretar las manos de Viktor para que supiera que podía escucharlo, pero estaba demasiado débil y solo aquellos pequeños segundos de lucidez le restaban tanta energía como para no ser capaz de mantenerse despierto durante mucho.

.

 **Extracto del capítulo 15/15**

Yuuri había pasado tanto tiempo perdido en la oscuridad que fue una sorpresa cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba también a oscuras ya que las cortinas estaban puestas para bloquear el frío de la noche, pero no era la oscuridad en la que había estado atrapado por tanto tiempo. Al observar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba yaciendo en una grande y lujosa cama, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Era su cama. La cama de Viktor y de él.

Pero Viktor no se encontraba durmiendo junto a él como Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera, sino que estaba acurrucado en una silla con su cabeza descansando contra el colchón y una de sus manos aferrándose a la de Yuuri. Parecía un completo desastre con ese cabello despeinado y los oscuros círculos que teñían la parte baja de sus ojos.

Haciendo una mueca, Yuuri se sentó ligeramente. Su costado todavía le dolía al moverse, pero cuando levantó la sedosa tela que había estado lo cubriendo, notó que la herida se encontraba limpiamente cubierta con una venda firmemente aferrada a su costado, la cual sentía tirar cuando giraba, la nueva piel pegada sobre el lugar en donde había caído la flecha. El calor había desaparecido también, y su cabeza se sentía más clara de lo que había estado en…quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Observando de nuevo a Viktor, no pudo evitar maravillarse con la forma en que su cabello brillaba bajo la suave luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, el cómo su rostro siempre parecía mucho más inocente cuando dormía. Era tan hermoso, y al verlo, Yuuri sintió una oleada de alivio porque supo que había tenido éxito. Si Viktor estaba allí y no lo había dejado para que muriera, entonces eso quería decir que sabía la verdad, que Viktor lo había perdonado y que estaban a salvo.

Gentilmente apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre el rostro de Viktor y este se sobresaltó ante el movimiento, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente para luego hacerlo completamente al ver a Yuuri frente a él, sentado y con finalmente despierto. Se levantó de golpe, poniendose en alerta de forma instantánea, y Yuuri a penas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de ser atrapado en un abrazo.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Viktor para aferrarse a esta y luego hundir su cabeza el cuello del mismo, al tiempo que sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Cuando se separó, notó como estas se reflejaban en los ojos de Viktor y también notó que este se veía más feliz de lo que jamás lo había visto.

—Yuuri —dijo con una exhalación, casi reverentemente. Yuuri sonrió al tiempo acunaba el rostro de Viktor con sus manos.

—Viktor —dijo en respuesta, y sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir. Podrían hablar apropiadamente luego. Por ahora, todo lo que Yuuri necesitaba era saber que ambos estaban vivos y que estaban juntos. Así que tiró de Viktor para besarlo y le agradeció tanto a sus Dioses como a los de Viktor por la segunda oportunidad que les estaban brindando.

* * *

 **Este es uno de los "fics famosos en el universo Rivals" que se presentaron en un TOP anterior.**

 **Todo lo escrito es de propiedad intelectual de Reiya-san, quien quiera desarrollarlo mas a fondo debera contactar con ella :)**


End file.
